Quand tu danses
by mokoshna
Summary: Le baiser du Prince finit l'histoire. Mais si, dans ce cas de figure, il l'avait amorcée ? Yaoi, FakirXMytho, écrit pour la communauté 30 baisers.
1. Le baiser du Prince

**Titre : **Quand tu danses  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho  
**Fandom :** Princess Tutu  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** 30. Baiser  
**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.  
**Avertissements :**Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.  
**Notes de l'auteur :**Étant donné la fin de l'anime, cette fic est forcément UA parce qu'il paraît qu'il faut juste un couple (ménage à trois et au-delà exclus. Dommage, j'aurais bien vu un ménage à quatre, mais bon...).

Le titre n'est pas le plus original du monde, mais il s'agit de celui d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman que j'adore et dont les paroles pourraient servir de thème à tous ceux qui aiment le Prince.

Pour faire encore plus original, je vais reprendre les thèmes à partir du dernier pour en faire une sorte de mini-série. Oui, cela va encore faire une série à trente chapitres, même s'ils seront probablement très courts.

* * *

**1  
Le baiser du Prince**

Une histoire a forcément un début et une fin.

Si j'avais été dans une histoire, à quel moment aurait-on commencé à reconnaître mon existence ? Au jour de ma naissance ? À mes premiers pas ? M'aurait-on vu écrire ma première histoire et pleurer la mort de mes parents ?

Peut-être bien que tout commença le jour de notre rencontre.

Mytho était le Prince du conte. Son corps et son attitude étaient ceux du Prince ; seul son coeur n'était pas là, car il l'avait fait voler en éclats pour enfermer le Grand Corbeau, son ennemi de toujours. Il était devenu le Prince sans coeur, errant sans but et sans volonté sur terre. Sans douleur, mais sans avenir non plus.

À sept ans, je ne comprenais pas très bien tout ce que cela impliquait mais je m'en fichais bien tant qu'il était à mes côtés. Il était lent et quelquefois idiot, mais je l'aimais comme cela car il était le Prince. Mon Prince. C'était moi qui l'avais trouvé et sauvé, moi Fakir ! Comme dans l'histoire, j'étais destiné à être son chevalier et à le protéger au péril de ma vie. La cicatrice que je portais sur la poitrine le prouvait. Que j'en étais fier ! Quand je le pouvais, je m'entraînais à l'épée pour être plus fort, et quand je le lui demandais, il m'apprenait ce qu'il savait. Je devais faire attention parce qu'il ne prenait pas soin de lui-même, mais à force de pratique je devenais plus habile, et vint le jour où je réussis à parer correctement l'une de ses attaques à l'épée. Ce n'étaient que des épées de bois, bien sûr, de simples simulacres que nous avait donnés Charon pour que nous nous amusions ensemble, mais j'étais si émerveillé par cette marque de progrès qu'illico, je proposais à Mytho de m'accompagner en ville, pour savourer une glace. Il fallait fêter cela !

C'était mon rôle de veiller sur Mytho. Il était le Prince. En tant que tel, il se devait de protéger tout le monde. Moi, je ne voulais protéger que lui. Quand il montait en haut d'un arbre pour aider un oiseau blessé au risque de se rompre le cou, c'était moi qui lui disais de redescendre et qui lui attrapais la main en bas. Quand il prenait de plein fouet les pierres destinées à un chiot qu'une bande de garnements avaient décidé d'harceler, c'était moi qui les chassait à coups de bâtons, car pour rien au monde Mytho n'aurait contre-attaqué. Il était mon Prince ; un Prince défectueux et semblable à une marionnette, mais mon Prince tout de même.

Un Prince n'appartient à personne, et surtout pas à un petit garçon encore trop faible pour être un chevalier.

En ville, il y avait un incendie. Mytho et moi arrivâmes par hasard devant le bâtiment en feu, et tout comme les dizaines de curieux autour de nous, nous contemplâmes le spectacle des flammes qui léchaient les murs. Puis un cri perçant se fit entendre : celui d'un petit oiseau enfermé dans une cage, au tout dernier étage de la maison. Sans un mot, Mytho se précipita dans le bâtiment tandis que je criais son nom. J'étais trop effrayé pour tenter de le suivre.

La suite se déroula si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de crier une seconde fois son nom quand il tomba. Il avait délivré l'oiseau, mais il gisait à présent sur les pavés, le corps en sang. Quand on le ramena à la maison, brisé et inconscient, je restais longtemps à pleurer dans mon coin tandis que Charon aidait le médecin.

Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon faible et sans talent. Un simple garçon, pas un chevalier. Et j'avais laissé mon Prince chuter sans pouvoir le rattraper.

Un Prince appartient à tout le monde. Je n'avais pas le droit de le garder en cage, pas plus que je ne pouvais rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

Ce jour-là, je décidais de tout faire pour effacer le souvenir du prince qui était encore en lui.

Se put-il que notre histoire débutât vraiment en cet instant ?

**o-o-o**

Dans tous les contes que j'avais lus dans mon enfance, le baiser du prince avait quelque chose de magique qui pouvait changer le cours d'une histoire. Il réveillait la belle princesse endormie depuis mille ans ou celle qui était morte en avalant une pomme empoisonnée. Il scellait le véritable amour, celui que célébraient les bardes et les conteurs.

Moi, j'étais un chevalier, pas une princesse ; le baiser du prince n'était donc pas pour moi. Pourtant, il m'arrivait de me demander, en toute innocence, ce que cela faisait de recevoir un véritable baiser d'amour. Si le prince était la personne qui était la plus capable d'aimer en ce monde, son baiser à lui était-il plus puissant, plus intense que celui d'un homme ordinaire ? Pouvait-il réellement changer le cours de l'histoire ?

J'avais décidé de tout faire pour que Mytho ne soit plus le Prince. Je voulais le protéger à tout prix, quitte à l'enfermer dans une cage d'où il n'en sortirait plus.

Il se réveilla trois jours plus tard. J'étais à son chevet ; je n'avais pas cessé de le veiller depuis que le médecin était sorti de la chambre avec pour instruction de le laisser se reposer jusqu'à ce que ses os se ressoudent. Jour après jour, je le voyais dans cet état lamentable et ma volonté se renforçait.

— Fakir... murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

— Idiot ! m'écriais-je en pleurs.

J'étais si heureux de voir qu'il était réveillé ! Il ne fallait néanmoins pas que je perde de vue mon objectif.

— Tête de linotte, ne fais pas d'idioties pareilles, tu crées des ennuis !

— Pardon.

Comme si cela pouvait suffire à soulager mon inquiétude !

— N'essaie pas de sauver les gens.

— Bien.

Il disait cela, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il reprendrait ses habitudes une fois que j'aurais eu le dos tourné.

— N'écoute que ce que moi, je te dis. Je te protégerai.

Le baiser du prince symbolisait un tournant important dans tout conte. Il signifiait souvent que l'histoire touchait à sa fin et que le prince et la personne qu'il avait choisie vivraient heureux pour toujours. Moi, je savais que Mytho ne pourrait jamais être heureux, car il n'avait plus de coeur pour éprouver la joie et le bonheur. Je ne pouvais que faire en sorte qu'il ne meure pas. Je voulais le protéger avec mes maigres forces.

C'est pourquoi je me baissai après ces derniers mots et, lèvres contre lèvres, je scellai ma promesse.

Je n'étais pas une princesse. Juste un petit garçon qui essayait d'être le chevalier du prince. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.

Alors, pourquoi eus-je l'impression de perdre aussi un peu de mon coeur ?

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	2. Le bruit des vagues

**Titre : **Quand tu danses  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho  
**Fandom :** Princess Tutu  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** 29.Le bruit des vagues  
**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.  
**Avertissements :**Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.  
**Notes de l'auteur :**Étant donné la fin de l'anime, cette fic est forcément UA parce qu'il paraît qu'il faut juste un couple (ménage à trois et au-delà exclus. Dommage, j'aurais bien vu un ménage à quatre, mais bon...).

Le titre n'est pas le plus original du monde, mais il s'agit de celui d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman que j'adore et dont les paroles pourraient servir de thème à tous ceux qui aiment le Prince.

Pour faire encore plus original, je vais reprendre les thèmes à partir du dernier pour en faire une sorte de mini-série. Oui, cela va encore faire une série à trente chapitres, même s'ils seront probablement très courts.

* * *

**2**

**Le bruit des vagues**

Mytho mit du temps à se rétablir. Pendant qu'il se reposait dans on lit, je lui apportais des jeux, des histoires, quelques morceaux de mon univers qu'il acceptait sans question et sans émotion, tel l'être sans passion qu'il était. J'en étais ravi : ainsi, il ne penserait même plus à sortir, là où le danger le guettait à chaque coin de rue, là où des innocents avaient sans nul doute besoin d'un prince pour les défendre...

Charon me laissait faire sans me disputer, mais je voyais dans son regard de l'inquiétude, une once de répugnance. Regrettait-il d'avoir recueilli Mytho ? En tout cas, il ne m'en parla jamais et le soigna avec toute l'attention qu'il m'aurait dédiée, à moi son fils. Mytho reprenait des forces et des couleurs. Je l'aimais chaque jour un peu plus, mon Mytho, mon fardeau.

— Charon ?

La voix douce de Rachel retentit dans la maison. Je descendis l'escalier quatre à quatre, ravi de cette visite. Rachel était une jeune fille du voisinage qui était en excellents termes avec Charon. Je la considérais un peu comme une soeur, et elle me le rendait bien puisqu'elle ne manquait jamais de m'apporter des douceurs ou des histoires à chaque visite. Elle avait aussi beaucoup d'amitié pour Mytho, ce qui n'était pas étonnant : tout le monde aimait Mytho.

— Bonjour, Fakir, dit-elle en me voyant. Charon est là ?

Rachel portait un plein panier de pommes rouges qu'elle me tendit avec le sourire. Je secouai la tête.

— Non, il est parti faire des courses pour la boutique. C'est pour nous ces pommes ?

— Elles viennent de mon jardin. Comme on a eu une excellente production cette année, maman m'a dit que je pouvais vous en apporter.

— C'est gentil.

— Mytho est là ?

— Il se repose. Tu veux attendre Charon ? Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Rachel défit son châle tandis que je plaçais les pommes dans la cuisine. Puis je la rejoignais, une théière à la main.

— Il est encore chaud, dis-je en la servant. Je viens d'en préparer pour Mytho.

— Toujours aussi attentionné, à ce que je vois. Mytho a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi.

Je me forçai à sourire, mais ce compliment ne me touchait plus guère. Plus que jamais, je sentis peser sur moi tout le poids de nos existences, à Mytho et à moi. J'avais décidé de lui dédier ma vie, à lui qui était si peu concerné par la sienne. Rachel sembla remarquer mon trouble puisqu'elle se plongea dans sa tasse de thé et resta silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes. Je touchai à peine au mien.

— J'ai un cadeau pour toi et Mytho, dit-elle soudain.

— Encore ? Tu as apporté les pommes.

— Elles étaient de la part de ma mère pour vous trois. Celui-là est spécial. Tu te souviens de mon oncle, celui qui est marchand de curiosités ?

— Le monsieur avec la pipe rouge ?

— Lui-même. Il nous a rapporté tout un sac de coquillages venus tout droit de l'océan. J'en ai gardé un pour vous.

Rachel sortit de sa bourse un gros coquillage blanc en forme de corne. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré que dans les livres d'image ; sa vue me fit oublier tous mes soucis actuels. Je le pris dans mes mains avec émerveillement.

— Si tu le colles contre ton oreille, tu entendras la mer.

— C'est vrai ?

Ravi, je suivis son conseil... et ouvris des yeux ronds en entendant le bruit des vagues cogner contre mon oreille.

— C'est génial ! Je vais le faire écouter à Mytho !

Rachel me sourit.

— Vas-y. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir si je ne peux pas préparer une tarte pour le retour de Charon.

— Tu sais où se trouvent les ustensiles, dis-je en montant quatre à quatre les marches. Mytho ! Regarde ce que Rachel a ramené !

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre à la volée... et me figeai d'horreur devant le spectacle qui m'attendait. Durant le quart d'heure où je l'avais laissé seul, Mytho s'était levé, avait vu un chat miauler de détresse du haut de l'arbre qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, et sans respecter la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, il avait grimpé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour tenter de sauver la pauvre bête terrorisée. Je me précipitai pour le rattraper, jetant à terre le coquillage fragile qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

— Mytho ! Redescend !

Son pied glissa, et je hurlai de toutes mes forces en forçant mes muscles à se tendre au maximum. Ce fut juste : une seconde plus tard, et il aurait chuté dans le vide. Encore une fois.

— Fakir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit la voix paniquée de Rachel.

Je l'entendis à travers un rêve monter l'escalier et s'approcher de nous. Écroulé par terre, je serrai Mytho de toutes mes forces en pleurant et criant à la fois. Je ne sus quels propos décousus je tins ; lorsque la raison me revint, j'étais dans le lit de Mytho, perdu dans ses bras. Je maudis ma faiblesse.

— Fakir ? fit Charon qui nous veillait.

Je lui fis un faible sourire. Charon me serra contre lui.

— Tu as fait une sacrée frayeur à Rachel. Ne recommence pas, veux-tu ?

— Mytho ? Comment va-t-il ?

Charon soupira et me relâcha.

— Bien. Il n'a pas quitté le lit depuis que je vous y ai mis, et il a fini par s'endormir.

— Il y avait un chat...

— Je sais. Je l'ai fait redescendre. Sa jeune maîtresse a été très heureuse de le récupérer.

— Tant mieux.

Le visage de Charon prit un air sombre.

— Fakir, ça ne peut pas continuer. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à courir après Mytho !

— Je suis son chevalier, fis-je avec obstination.

Charon ne répondit pas, mais je vis bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas lâcher sa colère. Je décidai de l'ignorer malgré l'accès de culpabilité qui me traversa. J'avais pris ma décision quant à mon avenir. Il serait lié à celui de Mytho. Personne ne pourrait m'en détourner, pas même Charon.

— Il y avait un coquillage, dis-je pour tenter de changer de sujet. Rachel nous l'avait amené.

— Je l'ai trouvé en morceaux à l'entrée de la chambre. Rachel a tout jeté à la poubelle.

— Ah. Dommage, j'aurais voulu le montrer à Mytho.

En morceaux. Comme le coeur de Mytho. Comme ma vie.

— Le bruit des vagues est pourtant si joli, murmurai-je. Mais connaissant Mytho, il aurait fait : « Peut-être », sans sourire, et il aurait tout oublié la seconde suivante. Il a bien oublié que je lui avais dit de ne plus sauver personne.

— Tu ne peux pas le changer, dit Charon. Il est le Prince sans coeur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec rage. Qu'il était loin, le baiser que je lui avais donné ! Ses lèvres avaient été si douces et son regard, si vide ! Je détestais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, mais plus que tout, je me détestais d'être un si piètre chevalier. Il fallait que je devienne plus fort et que je le garde plus près de moi encore. Je devais supprimer totalement ses instincts de prince.

— Il est le Prince, répéta Charon. Né prince, il mourra prince.

— Pas si je peux l'en empêcher, fis-je entre les dents.

Triste mais résigné, Charon me caressa la tête.

Et dans son lit, beau et indifférent, Mytho dormait.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	3. Amer

**Titre : **Quand tu danses  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho  
**Fandom :** Princess Tutu  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** 28.Médicament  
**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.  
**Avertissements :**Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.  
**Notes de l'auteur : **Je continue à éxplorer la période avant l'arrivée d'Ahiru dans l'histoire. On arrivera petit à petit à la saison 1, puis l'intrigue différera du canon.

* * *

**3  
Amer**

Que faire pour éloigner Mytho de sa voie de prince ? La question m'obsédait jour et nuit. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise, juste un but qui me semblait si difficile à atteindre que le désespoir me serrait quelquefois le coeur rien que d'y penser. Je fis si bien que je tombais bientôt malade.

Ce fut Rachel qui remarqua la première mon état.

— Tu es tout rouge, me dit-elle un jour où elle était venue préparer un gâteau pour nous. Tu as attrapé un mauvais coup de soleil en allant jouer avec Mytho ?

Mytho me jeta à peine un regard de sa chaise, tout occupé qu'il était à éplucher les pommes de terre comme le lui avait demandé Rachel. Je reniflais d'un air obstiné. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais remarqué que j'étais pris de vertiges mais je ne m'en étais pas soucié : pendant plusieurs heures, Mytho avait disparu sans m'en parler. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces jours-ci. Il s'en allait sans un mot, et quand je le disputais violemment à son retour, il ne disait rien, se contentait de me regarder de son éternel regard vide. Toutes les questions que je lui posai restèrent sans réponse, et je savais qu'il était inutile d'insister : quelque chose avait dû arriver qui requérait le silence du prince. Du reste, cela m'importait peu tant qu'il me revînt sain et sauf.

— C'est rien, fis-je. J'ai dû trop me démener à la course.

Rachel posa sa main sur mon front. Elle la retira bien vite avec une moue alarmante.

— Tu es brûlant ! Fakir, tu es malade ?

— Bien sûr que non ! m'écriai-je. C'est juste la chaleur ! Ça me passera !

Si je prenais le lit, qui s'occuperait de Mytho et le tiendrait éloigné de tout danger ? Qui le ramènerait à la maison dans ses errances ? Il était un prince sans attache et sans repères, un prince désincarné qui n'était même pas capable de se mouvoir sans qu'on lui en donne l'ordre. Si je le laissais seul, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait ?

— Tu es sûr ? insista Rachel. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Charon...

— Non !

Je tapai du poing contre la table, faisant sursauter Rachel. Le panier de pommes de terre fit un bond ; une partie de son contenu tomba à terre. Mytho les regarda quelques secondes, puis, sans remarquer notre trouble, à Rachel et à moi, il se baissa pour les ramasser une à une et les remettre à leur place.

— Ne dis rien à Charon, sifflai-je avec colère. Si tu le fais, je ne te parle plus !

Rachel se fâcha.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne dois pas prendre ta santé à la légère !

— Je vais boire un peu de thé chaud, ça passera.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Si jamais c'était grave...

Piqué au vif, je me saisis de la main de Mytho et sans me soucier du cri de Rachel, je le tirai à ma suite vers l'extérieur. Rachel tenta de nous suivre, mais elle était loin d'avoir notre vitesse et notre endurance.

— Fakir ! Reviens !

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle m'ennuie de cette manière ? Si je voulais rester avec Mytho, elle n'avait pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

Courant à en perdre haleine, nous arrivâmes bientôt à mon lieu de jeu favori, tout à côté du pont. Nous nous assîmes au bord de l'eau, moi haletant, Mytho aussi serein que d'habitude.

— Je ne suis pas malade, fis-je entre deux râles. Hein, Mytho ?

— Oui.

— Je suis ton chevalier, je ne suis pas supposé tomber malade ! Je suis en pleine forme !

Et pour lui démontrer toute l'étendue de masanté, je me levai d'un bond pour faire quelques pas de danse improvisés. Mytho adorait la danse. Lorsque je m'ennuyais, il se mettait en position et, pas après pas, il me racontait une histoire avec son corps. Ses mouvements étaient si suaves, ses histoires si belles ! Je rêvais de danser avec lui, mais les rares pirouettes dont j'étais capable manquaient de grâce. J'étais comme un canard balourd à côté d'un cygne majestueux : sans éclat et sans intérêt. Je m'en moquais, car personne ne nous regardait. Ces danses n'étaient qu'à moi et à Mytho.

— Regarde, Mytho, je fais ça bien non ?

Je tournai sur moi-même en riant aux éclats, ravi de mon audace. En cet instant, Mytho n'était qu'à moi !

Peut-être les dieux voulurent-ils me punir de mon orgueil ; peut-être était-ce la juste rétribution à mon manque de raison. Alors que je tournais, je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je pouvais voir le ciel se rapprocher pour m'écraser... Je fus pris de vertige, et avant que je pusse me ressaisir, j'avais fait un mauvais pas et plongeai la tête la première dans la rivière toute proche.

Je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je revins à moi, ce fut dans mon lit, encore une fois. Bien au chaud, la gorge enrouée, les muscles si douloureux qu'il m'était pénible de ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. Charon était à mon chevet avec Mytho. Encore une fois.

— Pardon, murmurai-je.

— Rachel m'a tout raconté, et j'ai pu tirer le reste de Mytho.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Charon ?

— Tu es tombé dans la rivière. Mytho t'a ramené, mais tu étais pris d'une forte fièvre et tu refusais de te réveiller. Nous t'avons veillé durant tout ce temps.

Je fermai les yeux.

— Pardon, dis-je encore.

— C'est à Rachel que tu devrais dire ça. Elle s'est encore inquiétée pour toi.

— Je m'excuserai quand je la reverrai.

Charon soupira et se tourna vers Mytho.

— Je dois aller travailler. Mytho, tu restes avec lui et tu lui donnes son médicament, d'accord ?

— Oui.

Charon s'en alla sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Mon pauvre père ! Je n'arrêtais pas de lui causer du souci. Je décidai de rester sage.

— Je dois prendre... mon médicament, grommelai-je, la gorge sèche.

Mytho me tendit sans un mot une pilule blanche aussi grosse que mon pouce. Je l'observai avec dégoût. Jamais je n'arriverais à l'avaler ! Voyant ma réticence, Mytho me tendit un verre d'eau fraîche. Je me forçai, mais rien à faire : ma gorge irritée refusait de laisser passer la pilule.

— Je n'y arrive pas, grognai-je avec humeur. Mytho, aide-moi !

Je pensais qu'il réduirait la pilule en poudre ou qu'il me donnerait un autre médicament plus facile à avaler. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il me la prenne des mains pour la placer dans sa bouche. À cette vue, je me jetai sur lui pour tenter de la lui faire recracher : il n'était pas malade, cela pouvait l'empoisonner !

Son regard me cloua sur place. Se saisissant de mes poignets qu'il serra de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas me débattre, il se baissa vers moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fus si surpris que j'ouvris sans le vouloir la bouche.

Douce et ferme à la fois, sa langue y pénétra, s'enfonça dans ma gorge qui se relâcha sans mon accord. J'avalais la pilule. Amer. Écoeurant. Pourtant, mon coeur battait la chamade, je me sentis rougir et m'écroulai contre Mytho.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ? sifflai-je d'une voix tremblante une fois qu'il eut relâché mes lèvres.

— Pardon, dit-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle sur ma nuque me donna la chair de poule. Je le repoussai mollement. Comme à son habitude, il se laissa faire.

— Laisse-moi, chuchotai-je sans oser le regarder. Je dois me reposer.

— Bien, dit-il en se levant.

— Va rejoindre Charon et reste avec lui. Je vais dormir un peu et je te rejoins.

— Comme tu veux, Fakir.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Longtemps après qu'il fut parti, je pouvais encore sentir la marque de son baiser.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	4. Rue

**Titre : **Quand tu danses  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho  
**Fandom :** Princess Tutu  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** 27.Débordement  
**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.  
**Avertissements :**Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.  
**Notes de l'auteur :**L'histoire se poursuit lentement, on commence à atteindre les épisodes de l'anime.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**4  
Rue**

Mytho adorait danser. Quand j'eus l'âge de le suivre, je décidai donc de nous inscrire tous deux à l'académie de danse de la ville, afin de lui faire oublier son ancienne condition. Charon accepta sans trop de problème de nous laisser partir, bien que je visse la lueur de mécontentement grandir dans ses yeux. J'y fis à peine attention, tout heureux que j'étais par la perspective d'aller à l'école. À mes yeux, Mytho était sauvé. Je pensais que s'il devenait un danseur ordinaire, un simple danseur au milieu d'une pléthore d'autres dans une ville qui avait donné naissance à nombre de grands danseurs, il se fondrait dans la masse et ne serait plus que Mytho. C'était sans compter sans sa nature de prince.

Il devint le meilleur en très peu de temps. Moi, je devais travailler sans cesse mais cela ne me dérangeait pas si cela me permettait de rester avec lui. Puisque nous étions inséparables, on nous décréta les meilleurs amis du monde ; je pus obtenir de dormir dans la même chambre double que lui. Chaque jour, nous nous rendions à l'académie de danse où nous passions la journée à étudier et à nous exercer.

Troquer des épées contre des demi-pointes. Même moi, je riais à cette idée.

Et tout comme lui, je continuais à danser.

**o-o-o**

Notre professeur était un homme au caractère emporté du nom de Neko. Un nom de chat pour un danseur aux pattes de velours ; je le trouvais étrange, mais pas mauvais dans son genre. Je préférais néanmoins l'éviter, tout comme j'évitais tous ceux qui voulaient nous approcher, Mytho et moi.

Mon plan était en marche. Jour après jour, quand nous nous retrouvions seuls, j'abreuvais Mytho de remarques désobligeantes pour accuser son infériorité. Mytho m'écoutait sans un mot, docile, tandis que je l'habillais avec l'uniforme de l'école.

— Tu es bête et lent, ne cessais-je de lui dire. Tu n'es bon à rien, et à cause de ça tu as besoin de moi pour savoir comment te comporter. Tu ne peux même pas t'habiller seul !

— Pardon.

— Ne parle pas aux autres. Ne les suis pas. Tu es inutile.

— Oui, Fakir.

— N'écoute personne d'autre que moi.

— Oui, Fakir.

— Je suis le seul à pouvoir te supporter. Je suis le seul vers qui tu puisses te tourner.

— Oui, Fakir.

Puis nous partions en classe, moi près de lui, sans faillir, sans laisser personne l'approcher ou lui parler. J'étais son ami exclusif, son ombre, son dragon. Mytho avait une foule d'admirateurs mais aucun n'osait passer le barrage que je créais. Cela me convenait tout à fait.

Pauvre naïf que j'étais ! À peine trois mois après le début de nos cours, elle arriva, la princesse aux cheveux sombres et au pas léger. Rue.

Je ne la vis même pas. Je ne voyais personne à part Mytho. Mais quand celui-ci se mit à disparaître comme il le faisait avant notre inscription à l'académie, je me mis à paniquer, à le chercher partout dans les salles. Lorsque je prenais trop de temps à le retrouver, je criais son nom à en perdre haleine, effrayant les autres élèves qui étaient peu habitués à un tel débordement de ma part.

— Mytho ! Mytho, où es-tu ?

— Fakir ?

M. Neko m'interpella au détour d'un couloir, ses longues moustaches fines s'agitant sous l'effet de l'énervement.

— Je vous prierais de ne pas crier dans les couloirs. Vous dérangez les autres élèves.

— Je cherche Mytho, dis-je sans détour.

M. Neko prit une étrange expression qui sembla effrayer les personnes qui nous entouraient. Je cillai à peine.

— Je l'ai vu dans le parc en compagnie de Rue, cracha-t-il. Ils doivent encore y être, je pense.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Je lui avais dit de toujours me dire où il allait !

— Je crois que vous devriez les laisser seuls. Ils semblaient... occupés.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et me précipitai vers le parc, sans remarquer que M. Neko se tordait de frustration sur le sol. En passant, je renversai une fille mais peu m'importait qu'elle fût blessée ou pas, en cette minute : Mytho avait désobéi à mes ordres et était allé se compromettre avec une autre personne que moi. Il fallait que je le ramène et que je l'empêche de recommencer.

Je pensais écumer le parc avant de pouvoir les trouver ; cela ne me prit pas une minute. En arrivant, je remarquai un attroupement et m'y dirigeai, curieux. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place : Mytho dansait avec une jeune fille brune assez jolie, au vu de tous dans l'école. Les spectateurs poussaient des cris d'admiration qui étaient autant de crissements insupportables à mes oreilles.

— Quel joli couple ! disait l'un.

— Ce pas-de-deux est parfaitement exécuté ! gloussait une autre.

— Qu'elle est belle ! susurrait un élève aux boutons d'acné assez prononcés. On dirait une princesse !

Moi, j'enrageais à chaque rond-de-jambe, je serrais les poings au moindre jeté réussi. On ne tarissait pas d'éloges, autour de moi : c'étaient des étoiles montantes, on allait bientôt les nommer premiers danseur et danseuse... J'en étais mortifié ! Tant et si bien que je me précipitai pour les arrêter.

— Ça suffit, Mytho ! Arrête ces idioties !

Et sans plus attendre, j'attrapais sa main pour le traîner à ma suite. Je rencontrais une résistance. La jeune fille avait saisi elle aussi l'autre main de Mytho et le retenais près d'elle.

— Mytho dansait avec moi, fit-elle d'une voix acerbe. Tu viens, Mytho ? Nous avons un pas-de-deux à finir.

— Bien, Rue.

— Rue ? fis-je, atterré.

— C'est mon nom, dit-elle. Souviens-t'en, car à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis la fiancée de Mytho.

La foule explosa en murmures surpris.

— La fiancée de Mytho ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— Elle a un de ces toupets !

— Fakir va l'écorcher vive !

Encore et encore, ils parlaient comme si nous n'étions pas là, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Moi qui ne cherchais que l'anonymat, j'étais à présent au coeur d'un spectacle de premier choix pour les imbéciles qui formaient cette école ! Mytho ne comprenait sans doute rien à rien et s'en fichait, mais pour ma part j'en étais mortifié. Tous ces efforts réduits à néant en l'espace de quelques minutes !

— Rue, hein ? Je suis Fakir, le meilleur ami de Mytho. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Ne veux-tu pas le bonheur de ton ami ? Mytho serait parfait avec moi.

— Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi.

— Je le suis, fit-elle en esquissant un tour parfait. Je serai la _prima donna_ de cette ville.

— Belle ambition, reniflai-je avec mépris. Viens, Mytho.

— Mytho reste avec moi, insista Rue. C'est mon fiancé. Il m'aime. N'est-ce pas, Mytho ?

Je regardai Mytho, les sourcils froncés. Il ne réagit pas, bien qu'il eût ses deux bras pris par Rue et moi. Dégoûté par son silence, je le lâchai et fis mine de partir.

— Fais comme tu le sens, dis-je, blessé.

Les gens me regardèrent partir, ravis par le nouveau tour qu'avait pris cette histoire. Rue poussa un rire aigu. Mytho n'avait pas fait un pas pour me retenir ou pour me suivre.

Et moi, je ne cessais de repenser aux deux baisers que nous avions échangés et qui semblaient signifier si peu pour lui. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce qui m'avait fait me souvenir de cela, mais sur le moment, je me sentis le garçon le plus malheureux du monde.

Dans mon dos, le rire de Rue me faisait l'effet d'un croassement lugubre.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	5. La mélancolie du chevalier

**Titre : **Quand tu danses  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho  
**Fandom :** Princess Tutu  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** 26.Si seulement tu étais à moi  
**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.  
**Avertissements :**Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.  
**Notes de l'auteur :**Étant donné la fin de l'anime, cette fic est forcément UA parce qu'il paraît qu'il faut juste un couple (ménage à trois et au-delà exclus. Dommage, j'aurais bien vu un ménage à quatre, mais bon...).  
Le titre n'est pas le plus original du monde, mais il s'agit de celui d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman que j'adore et dont les paroles pourraient servir de thème à tous ceux qui aiment le Prince.  
Pour faire encore plus original, je vais reprendre les thèmes à partir du dernier pour en faire une sorte de mini-série. Oui, cela va encore faire une série à trente chapitres, même s'ils seront probablement très courts.

* * *

**5  
La mélancolie du chevalier**

Plus que son silence, plus que sa froideur, c'étaient les rares moments où Mytho faisait preuve d'humanité qui me brisaient le coeur. Quand il m'avait sauvé de ma chute dans la rivière et quand il m'avait embrassé pour me donner le médicament. Je savais pertinemment que cela n'était pas une preuve, mais malgré moi, j'adorais ces instants ambigus qui me faisaient regretter son absence de coeur, le manque de chaleur de sa voix et de ses yeux. Mytho, mon Prince.

J'étais un chevalier, pas une princesse. Depuis que j'avais surpris Mytho en train de danser avec Rue, je ne cessais de repenser au beau couple qu'ils faisaient et cela me déprimait. J'étais un chevalier, pas une princesse. Les chevaliers laissent les princes se marier avec leur princesse, ils ne désirent pas prendre la place de... de qui, d'ailleurs ? J'étais un chevalier. Le chevalier du prince.

— Si seulement tu étais à moi, murmurai-je dans un demi-songe en repensant aux yeux de Mytho.

Je sursautai. Qu'avais-je dit ? Mytho, à moi ? C'était absurde. Le Prince était à tout le monde. Le Prince aimait tout le monde sans discrimination. De quel droit le chevalier pouvait-il espérer plus que ce qu'il avait déjà ? Son rôle était déjà décidé ; en changer aurait été une hérésie.

Seulement, je ne voulais plus que Mytho soit le Prince, juste un garçon ordinaire qui n'irait pas risquer sa vie à la moindre occasion. S'il n'était plus que Mytho, avais-je le droit de le voir comme... mien ?

— C'est ridicule, grognai-je à voix haute. Ressaisis-toi, Fakir.

La nouvelle de l'union de Mytho et de Rue avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Les filles pleuraient et les garçons enviaient Mytho, sans lui en vouloir car il était impossible de le détester. Moi, je ne savais quoi penser, j'étais perdu dans mes propres sentiments. Comme j'aurais voulu que l'on m'arrache aussi le coeur ! Je les voyais ensemble, et cela me faisait mal.

Il fut convenu, selon un accord tacite entre Rue et moi, que nous partagerions le temps libre de Mytho entre nous. Tant que je ne piétinais pas ses plates-bandes, elle nous laissait en paix quand je le disputais à propos des actes inconscients qu'il faisait : sauver un chat sur le point d'être écrasé en se jetant sous les roues d'une charrette, se précipiter dans une mêlée entre des chiens féroces et un oiseau... Même avec cela, il ne cessait de se mettre en danger, tout ça pour s'excuser quand je le grondais.

Dans ces conditions, à quoi pouvais-je servir ? Où était ma place, à moi Fakir ?

**o-o-o**

Un beau jour, sans prévenir, Mytho plaqua Rue pour une intrigante du nom de Fourmilie, juste parce que celle-ci le lui avait demandé. Quel être cruel il était, mon Mytho ! Il n'y avait personne qu'il aimait au-dessus des autres, alors il ne faisait aucune distinction entre une fille et la suivante. Il lui suffisait de lui donner un ordre et il s'exécutait. Au fond de moi, j'en étais peiné mais aussi un peu heureux, d'une certaine manière : si personne ne pouvait prendre la première place dans son coeur, j'étais bien libre de rester à ses côtés pour toujours sans que cela inspirât interrogation ou dégoût. Il ne pouvait être mien, mais il n'était à personne d'autre non plus.

Je trouvai Mytho seul dans l'un des nombreux couloirs qui menaient au parc. Il regardait au loin, sans direction précise, sans intérêt.

— Tu as plaqué Rue ? demandai-je, les mains dans les poches et le coeur dans les talons. Tu es vraiment sans coeur !

— Tu trouves ?

— Comme tu ignores les sentiments, tu agis comme ça, froidement.

— Pardon.

— Idiot. C'est mieux ainsi.

Mieux pour qui ? Pour Mytho ? Pour Rue et Fourmilie ? Ou pour moi ?

L'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là. Fourmilie défia publiquement Rue dans un pas-de-deux avec Mytho. Je restai à l'écart sans me manifester, pourtant plusieurs fois je fus tenté d'intervenir en la voyant soulever Mytho comme un simple fétu de paille. Ce porté, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire ! De quel droit cette étrangère se permettait-elle de mettre la main sur mon Mytho ?

Je ris sous cape. Ma possessivité avait pris des proportions inquiétantes.

Rue invita une fille quelconque dans l'assemblée, que je reconnus vaguement comme étant celle que Mytho avait secouru l'autre jour. Sa partenaire fut si nulle qu'elle sut à peine où mettre les pieds ; pourtant, leur danse à elles était plus vivante, plus sincère que les pas mécaniques et sans âme qu'avaient faits Mytho et Fourmilie. Un peu par amusement et beaucoup par dépit, je les applaudis et Mytho m'imita. Bientôt, toute la salle nous suivit. Fourmilie s'en alla humiliée. J'étais satisfait.

Quelle erreur ! J'étais persuadé que Foumilie irait se terrer dans un coin après sa défaite. Puis, à la fin des cours, je m'aperçus que Mytho avait disparu. Une élève m'informa qu'il s'était dirigé vers le kiosque à musique avec Fourmilie. Je m'y rendis en pestant. Finies les disputes et les rivalités ; je n'avais aucunement l'intention de laisser ces femmes se servir de Mytho pour leur pathétique querelle de ballerines. Si pour cela je devais séparer Mytho pour le rendre à Rue, eh bien ! Je le ferais.

— Mytho !

Avant même d'arriver au kiosque, je le vis, mon Mytho, mon Prince. Il s'écroula en poussant un gémissement. Je me jetai vers lui et le rattrapai de justesse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je. Mytho !

— Quel est donc ce sentiment ?

— Sentiment ?

Il tenait ses mains jointes sur le coeur, mon Mytho. Son regard fut voilé, l'espace d'une seconde qui parut durer une éternité. Il s'agrippa à moi.

— Ramène-moi, murmura-t-il.

— Mytho...

— Je t'en prie, Fakir !

C'était la première fois qu'il me suppliait de quoi que ce soit. J'en étais bouleversé.

— On va rentrer, fis-je en le soutenant.

Le retour fut long et pénible. Je réussis à éviter les zones fréquentées ; nous parvînmes bientôt à notre chambre. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et l'allongeai sur son lit.

— Embrasse-moi, fit Mytho contre mon oreille en me tirant à lui.

— Quoi ?

— Je me sens si humilié, ajouta-t-il. Comme si on m'avait traîné dans la boue.

Je le serrai contre moi, troublé et indécis. Il leva la tête et m'embrassa, mon Mytho, ma malédiction. Ses lèvres étaient froides et dures.

Puis son regard reprit le même air vide que d'ordinaire. La tempête était passée ; sans plus de façons, il s'endormit dans mes bras.

Dans mes bras, mais jamais tout à fait à moi. C'était mon seul regret et ma seule consolation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réagisse de la sorte ?

— Sans coeur, fis-je dans un souffle. Tu nous laisses espérer puis nous mets de côté comme des jouets qui ne t'intéressent plus. Tu es vraiment cruel, mon Mytho.

Pourtant, je n'aurais voulu qu'il change pour rien au monde, car c'était le seul espoir que j'avais de pouvoir rester avec lui. Ainsi, je lui étais indispensable.

J'étais son fidèle chevalier. Je savais où était ma place.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	6. La fête du feu

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 25.Obstacle

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre suit de près l'épisode 5 de la première saison. Ce n'est pas encore de l'UA pour l'instant (enfin pas si on estime que Fakir est amoureux de Mytho). La fin de l'épisode viendra dans le chapitre suivant.

J'utilise des dialogues directement pris de la série (en VOSTF chez Déclic Images) ; c'est pourquoi dans quelques cas, ils donnent l'impression d'être un peu dépareillés par rapport au reste du texte ou qu'il y a des répétitions en tout genres. La première saison est une mine de scènes louches entre Fakir et Mytho alors je n'allais pas m'en priver, hein...

* * *

**6**

**La fête du feu**

Humiliation, solitude et tristesse : tels étaient les sentiments que Mytho avait acquis à ce jour. J'ignorais de quelle manière il s'y était pris et cela m'importait peu : tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'il était en train de récupérer les pièces manquantes de son coeur. Et quelles pièces ! Il en était misérable, mon Mytho. Tous les soirs, ces sentiments le faisaient souffrir, lui mon Prince sans coeur, lui mon Prince cassé au regard absent. Et moi son chevalier, que pouvais-je faire d'autre pour qu'il se sente mieux ?

L'espace d'une heure, seuls dans notre chambre, je le prenais dans mes bras pour le consoler et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était qu'à moi. Juste une heure où nous n'étions que nous deux, avant qu'il ne s'endorme d'épuisement et que je le porte dans son lit. Je restais encore quelques instants à le contempler avant d'aller moi-même me coucher, car le lendemain une rude journée de cours nous attendait. Durant les brèves minutes où je restais éveillé dans mon lit, je ressentais tous ces sentiments qui déchiraient Mytho, pire encore que lui peut-être car je savais quelle était leur origine et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour les effacer.

Et jour après jour, je répétais sans fin ces mots que j'avais forgés pour le rabaisser. « Tu es inutile. » « N'écoute que moi. » « Ne fais que ce que je te dis. » Au fond, je savais que mon travail ne portait que rarement ses fruits puisqu'il continuait dans son rôle de prince quand j'avais le dos tourné mais cela me rassurait, quelque part : j'avais l'impression que je lui étais utile.

Tout n'était qu'une question d'impression, en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas Mytho mais moi qui étais inutile. Je décidai de redoubler de vigilance.

Rue était-elle la cause de ces changements ? Elle si prétentieuse, elle si arrogante et belle, je l'en savais capable mais était-ce réellement dans son intérêt de rendre son coeur à Mytho ? Dans la situation actuelle, Mytho lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, et je savais qu'elle en profitait honteusement. Son comportement vis-à-vis de Mytho m'avait fait deviner qu'elle connaissait son secret : à savoir, qu'il était le Prince du conte.

Je la trouvai dans la bibliothèque. Sans surprise, elle me parla durement et ne fit qu'ajouter à ma confusion en citant la Princesse Tutu du conte. Quand elle s'en alla enfin en laissant le livre qu'elle consultait à terre, je me demandai si c'était une nouvelle façon de se moquer de moi. Mytho aussi avait cité la Princesse Tutu lorsque je l'avais retrouvé devant ce restaurant perdu dans le bois, juste après avoir, selon ses mots, récupéré le sentiment de tristesse. Où était la vérité dans ce fatras de contes ?

La journée se passa plus vite que je ne le pensais. Il régnait dans la ville un sentiment général d'allégresse motivé par l'arrivée de la fête du feu. Je devais bien être le seul élève avec Mytho à ne pas m'en soucier. Au lieu de me préparer comme mes camarades, je cherchai Mytho partout dans l'école. Quand je le trouvais enfin, il était en train de danser avec une fille quelconque, la même avec qui Rue avait remporté son combat contre Fourmilie. Fou de rage, je me précipitai pour le voir. La fille s'éloignait avec un seau et un balai quand j'arrivais, d'une drôle de démarche chaloupée qui la faisait ressembler à un canard. Je l'ignorai pour entrer en trombe dans la salle où se trouvait Mytho.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? hurlai-je. Tu t'accoutres de façon ridicule !

Il était habillé comme un prince... Si beau, mon Mytho, cette tenue lui allait si bien, trop bien ! Intérieurement, je paniquai. Et si son désir de redevenir le Prince se réveillait avec ce costume ?

— Rue m'a dit de le mettre, dit-il de sa voix égale.

Encore elle !

— Écoute, tu ne dois obéir qu'aux ordres que moi, je te donne. N'écoute pas les autres ! Pas même Rue !

Mytho cilla à peine, ce qui rajouta encore à ma frustration. Combien encore ? Combien d'obstacles, combien d'ennemis nouveaux devrais-je combattre pour lui ? J'éloignais une crise et dix autres se présentaient aussitôt.

— Tu dansais ? demandai-je en repensant à cette fille au pas de canard.

— Oui.

— Et qui est cette fille qui traîne par ici et qui fait penser à un canard ?

— C'est Ahiru. C'est son nom.

Il avait même pris la peine d'apprendre le nom de cette fille ! Que t'arrivait-il donc, mon Mytho ? Pourquoi tant d'intérêt à ce qui se passait autour de toi ?

— Je m'en moque ! Même si elle te le demande, tu n'as pas à danser avec elle.

— Tu te trompes. Rue ne venait pas et j'attendais depuis longtemps seul. Et comme Ahiru est arrivée...

Sa réponse m'arracha un geste de surprise.

— C'est toi qui l'as invitée ?

— Oui.

Je ne le reconnaissais plus, mon Mytho. Avec rage, je repensais à toutes ces soirées que j'avais passées à le prendre dans mes bras pour apaiser ses craintes. Je n'étais plus le seul. Mytho était le Prince aimé de tous ; plus qu'un chevalier, n'importe quelle fille pouvait lui tenir compagnie mieux que moi. Et il avait choisi cette fille quelconque ! Avec un pincement au coeur, je m'aperçus à quel point je comptais peu pour lui. Ce n'étais pas de Fakir dont Mytho avait besoin mais d'une présence, n'importe laquelle afin d'apaiser sa solitude et sa tristesse. De rage, je le jetai contre le mur.

— Écoute, ne me fais pas répéter., dis-je avec violence. N'écoute que mes ordres ! Ne t'intéresse pas à ces idioties ! C'est moi qui t'ai donné le nom Mytho alors que tu errais sans mémoire ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

— Oui.

— Ne va pas non plus à la fête, compris ? Reste tel que tu es là, ça vaut mieux.

Mon Mytho, si beau et si fragile... Il n'était pas à moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le désirer. Ma main sur son visage, si doux ; il me laissa faire et même se pencha un peu pour que je lui caresse la joue. Cette tenue lui allait à ravir. Mon Prince. Un instant, je pensais l'embrasser.

Les mots qu'il dit alors brisèrent le peu de joie qu'il me restait encore.

— Mais Rue m'a demandé de danser avec elle...

Encore elle, toujours elle !

— Laisse-la !

— Je dois lui dire que je n'irai pas.

— Tu désobéis ?

— Non mais...

J'étais hors de moi. Même en cette seconde, Mytho me préférait Rue ! Alors que j'étais en face de lui, alors que Rue l'avait abandonné !

— Viens ! fis-je en l'entraînant à ma suite.

— Où allons-nous, Fakir ? Hé, Fakir...

— Tais-toi et suis-moi !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas être moi ? Que devais-je faire pour que Mytho me choisisse ?

Je n'avais plus toute ma tête. Si grande était ma colère, que je l'emmenais jusqu'à une salle sombre dans la bibliothèque pour l'y enfermer à double tour.

— Attends ici sans bouger ! lui ordonnai-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est ta punition !

Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant quand il me dit à travers la porte :

— Pardon. Ne te fâche pas, Fakir. Je ferai ce que tu dis. Sans toi, je...

J'avais enfermé mon Prince comme l'aurait fait un dragon ou un mauvais sorcier dans les contes. Pourquoi, Mytho ? Tout ce que je désirais, c'était d'être le seul à partager tes baisers ; le seul que tu acceptât dans ta couche.

Quel imbécile je faisais, vraiment !

J'avais envie de pleurer, pourtant je n'en eus pas le temps : une furie orange se jeta sur moi pour m'éloigner de la porte et tenter de l'ouvrir. Stupéfait, je reconnus la même fille avec qui Mytho avait dansé un peu plus tôt.

— Que fais-tu ? cria-t-elle. Comment ça, il est puni ? Pourquoi tu es si méchant ? Et toi, Mytho, pourtant Rue t'attend et tu as récupéré des fragments de ton coeur... Tu n'as pas à obéir à ce type !

— Des fragments de coeur ?

Cette fille était-elle un autre obstacle qu'il me fallait balayer ? Je lui saisis les bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir à Mytho et l'immobilisai.

— Tu t'appelles Ahiru ? Que sais-tu ?

— Rien de spécial...

Un mensonge. Cette fille ne savait pas mentir.

— Et tu m'as interrogé à propos du conte _Le prince et le corbeau_. Tu sais donc que Mytho est le prince de cette histoire ? Rue te l'as dit ?

Elle eut l'air choquée, cette fille idiote. J'étais sûr que Rue l'avait envoyée pour me nuire, pour détourner Mytho de moi. Un autre obstacle. Un autre ennemi. Je la plaquai dos au mur.

— Mytho n'a pas besoin de coeur, fis-je avec hargne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si !

— Que sais-tu donc ? Je sais tout de Mytho ! Et que sais-tu donc, toi ?

De quel droit cette étrangère venait-elle se mêler de nos affaires ? Mytho n'était qu'à moi ! C'était moi qui l'avais trouvé et sauvé, c'était moi qui le protégeais ! J'étais son chevalier, pas cette fille ! Et sûrement pas Rue !

— Eh bien, je ne sais rien au sujet de Mytho, dit-elle en tremblant. Mais sans coeur, il ne comprend pas les sentiments de joie ou d'amour. Alors...

La joie ? L'amour ? Mytho n'en avait pas besoin. Il m'avait, moi. J'étais heureux avec lui ; je l'aimais. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

— Ridicule ! Tu auras beau lui rendre les fragments de son coeur, je l'enfermerai. Enfermé dans le noir, il finit par ne plus ressentir que l'ombre. Il perd ses sensations et ne ressent plus rien.

C'était mieux ainsi. Il serait protégé et je pourrais le garder pour moi, mon Prince meurtri au coeur déchiré.

— Tu... tu fais fausse route !

Voilà qu'elle pleurait, cette fille idiote. J'étais gêné malgré moi car au fond, je n'aimais pas faire pleurer les filles. Charon m'avait assez bien éduqué sur ce point. Mon coeur blessé refusait néanmoins de l'écouter, aussi sensé qu'était son raisonnement.

Si elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, c'était bien suffisant pour l'instant. J'avais la clé de la porte. C'est pourquoi je la relâchai et lui dis :

— Arrête ton cirque, tu ne sais rien.

Ahiru ne réagit pas à mon départ. Je l'oubliai presque aussitôt et me dirigeai vers le centre de la fête, là où Rue devait sans nul doute attendre Mytho. Je voulais voir sa réaction : qu'elle se désespère, cette intrigante qui voulait m'enlever mon Prince ! Qu'elle pense qu'il l'ait abandonnée !

— Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, dis-je entre les dents.

J'avais agi odieusement, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir des remords, pas encore. C'était pour le bien de Mytho.

— Menteur, me dis-je encore.

J'étais décidément un bien mauvais chevalier. Les vrais chevaliers n'enfermaient pas leur prince sous prétexte de les protéger. Ils n'éloignaient pas les jeunes filles qui ne voulaient que leur bien. Ils n'essayaient pas à tout prix de faire de la peine à la princesse.

Et surtout, ils ne voulaient sûrement pas garder leur prince pour eux...

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	7. Sentiments

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **R

**Thème :** 24.Bonne nuit

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici la suite du chapitre dédié à l'épisode 5. Le rating est plus élevé parce que... disons que ce qui s'est éventuellement passé (de mon point de vue) entre la fin de l'épisode 5 et le début de l'épisode 6 s'y prête.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**7**

**Sentiments**

Rue attendit longtemps près du feu que Mytho vienne danser avec elle. Moi, je l'observais dans l'ombre sans un mot. Minute après minute, son impatience augmentait et cela me ravissait. Le monde autour de nous s'amusait mais ni elle ni moi ne nous en soucions : seul Mytho faisait partie intégrante de nos pensées. Quand tout fut fini et qu'elle ne se retrouva plus qu'en face d'un bûcher éteint sur la place désertée, je poussai un soupir d'aise : après cette humiliation, elle n'irait plus tourner autour de Mytho. J'avais au moins réussi à éloigner cette menace.

Il arriva sans prévenir, mon Prince. Rue fut surprise, mais guère contente sur le moment : la fête du feu était terminée, ils n'avaient pas pu danser et remporter la pomme d'or comme elle l'avait sans doute rêvé. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Mytho puisqu'il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans une danse impromptue qui arracha des cris de joie à sa partenaire.

J'enrageais ! Comment était-il sorti sans la clé, pourquoi était-il venu malgré mes ordres ? Mytho, m'abandonnais-tu ?

Rue était au comble du bonheur puisque je la vis rougir ; pourtant quelque chose dut la contrarier puisqu'elle rejeta Mytho au milieu de leur danse. Elle s'en alla en courant, effrayée par la douceur qu'elle trouva dans ses yeux.

Le Prince sans coeur s'était brusquement mis à témoigner de la tendresse vis-à-vis de sa partenaire, lui qui d'habitude avait besoin d'un ordre pour ne serait-ce qu'aller en cours. Mytho resta seul, plus perdu que jamais, mon Prince cassé qui se recollait peu à peu sans que je sache comment. Je m'approchai de lui et lui pris la main.

— Viens, Mytho. Nous allons rentrer.

Le regard éperdu qu'il me jeta me brisa le coeur. Qu'étais-tu en train de devenir, Mytho ? Que pouvais-je faire pour ôter de ton visage cette expression ?

— Fakir, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Rue est partie.

— Oui, j'ai vu. Laisse-la. Tu es bien mieux sans elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je te le dis. Ne t'ai-je pas toujours aidé ? Écoute-moi.

— Oui, Fakir.

Menteur, mon Mytho. Je savais qu'à la moindre occasion, tu repartirais la voir, car elle était ta princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui n'étais que ton chevalier, je n'avais pas droit à autant d'égards.

Le chemin de retour me parut bien long. Mytho ne disait pas un mot mais je sentais son regard me transpercer le dos. Moi, je n'osais pas le regarder car j'étais perdu dans mon propre tourment intérieur. Mytho ne serait jamais à moi. Pourquoi voulais-je encore espérer ? Même s'il retrouvait son coeur, ce ne serait pas moi qu'il choisirait, car les princes ne choisissent pas les chevaliers. Ils jettent leur dévolu sur les princesses (Rue ?) ou sur les bergères (cette fille qui s'appelle Ahiru, peut-être ?).

Notre chambre me parut bien froide lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin. Je le déshabillai lentement, le coeur lourd. Mes doigts tremblaient car j'avais peur de toucher sa peau et de perdre un peu de ma détermination. Mytho n'était pas à moi. Pourquoi diable ne pouvais-je pas le croire ?

— Fakir, dit-il alors que je le débarrassais de sa chemise.

— Nous allons dormir. Demain, toute cette soirée ne sera plus qu'un souvenir étrange mais lointain. Tu verras.

Mytho se laissa brusquement tomber dans mes bras.

— Mytho ? fis-je, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ?

— Fakir, répéta-t-il sur un ton que je ne reconnus pas.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et fus surpris d'y trouver une lueur nouvelle. Mytho passa ses bras autour de mon cou, un sourire sur les lèvres, et ce regard si chaud, ce regard qui me faisait battre le coeur...

Je perdis la tête. Me baissant vers lui, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche sans plus de scrupules, lui mon Prince si beau à la peau si douce. Son parfum m'ensorcela et je le poussai doucement à terre.

— Fakir, murmura-t-il quand nous reprîmes notre respiration. Fakir...

— Chut, je suis là.

Je ne sus pas exactement comment je fis pour enlever nos vêtements et nous guider vers son lit. Je pouvais néanmoins me souvenir de nos baisers, des mouvements désordonnés de mes membres. Je voulais le toucher tout entier ; je voulais atteindre son coeur aussi facilement que je pouvais lui caresser les reins. Mytho poussa gémissement après gémissement, et moi si enflammé par l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, je couvrais son corps de baisers passionnés qui me déchiraient le coeur.

Quand je le pénétrai enfin, je ne lui arrachai même pas une larme. Moi, je pleurai de bout en bout. Il me caressa la joue, doucement, et me sourit.

— Fakir.

Que tu étais cruel, mon Mytho ! En me permettant de te toucher ainsi, tu m'emprisonnais plus facilement qu'avec tous les liens et toutes les tours du monde.

— Je t'aime, fis-je dans un râle en me déversant en lui.

Son sexe était encore dur. J'avais joui mais je n'étais pas heureux tant qu'il avait encore cette expression de douleur ; je le pris donc en bouche et entrepris de terminer mon oeuvre. Une odeur lourde et animale flottait dans l'air et me faisait tourner la tête. Mytho, mon Prince, geignait de plaisir en me fixant de ses yeux clairs. Il jouit à son tour, sans bruit, et s'endormit comme une masse avant que j'aie pu l'embrasser une dernière fois.

— Bonne nuit, fis-je à voix haute sans m'adresser à personne en particulier.

**o-o-o**

Je me réveillai seul dans le lit de Mytho. Les souvenirs de la veille m'assaillirent, et je me mis à paniquer : et si Mytho regrettait ce que nous avions fait ? Peut-être s'était-il enfui, dégoûté par ce moment de folie que nous avions partagé ensemble ?

Fort heureusement, je décelai bien vite sa présence à l'étage. Sans doute était-il allé observer le paysage par la fenêtre, comme il se plaisait à le faire quelquefois. Je m'habillai bien vite et le rejoignis.

— Tu es réveillé ?

Mytho était accoudé à la fenêtre, avec pour seul vêtement sa chemise de nuit qui laissait voir ses longues jambes fines. À la lumière, sa silhouette paraissait encore plus fragile ; si désirable, que je fus tenté de le ramener au lit pour l'y garder captif le reste de la journée. Un peu honteux, je détournai les yeux pour éviter à ces pensées dangereuses de prendre le pas sur ma raison.

— Fakir ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ?

Sa question me prit par surprise. Nous avions partagé un tel moment d'intimité et il me demandait cela, lui qui n'avait pas bronché quand je l'avais possédé comme une femme ?

— Lorsque je pense à Rue ou à toi, continua-t-il sans remarquer mon trouble, et quand je pense à Tutu, je ressens des choses différentes. Mais j'ignore de quels sentiments il s'agit.

Que j'avais été naïf ! Mytho n'avait pas changé malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille ; il n'était pas plus à moi que je n'étais une princesse. Mon coeur avait beau lui appartenir entièrement, lui ne savait même pas ce qu'aimer signifiait.

— Dis, Fakir, je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître ?

Pourquoi continuer à me briser le coeur ainsi, mon Prince ? Je m'approchai de lui en retenant ma rage.

— Cesse de penser à ces idioties !

— Mais...

Je lui saisis le menton, comme à chaque fois que je voulais qu'il m'écoute. S'il ne pouvait être mien, je pouvais au moins continuer sur ma lancée et faire en sorte qu'il n'appartienne à personne. Le Prince sans coeur qui ne peut et ne sait aimer. S'il restait à mes côtés dans ces conditions, cela me suffisait.

— Écoute, tu n'es qu'un minable inutile...

Les yeux de Mytho étaient teintés d'une étrange lueur quand il me regarda, eux qui d'ordinaire ne laissaient pas filtrer la moindre parcelle d'émotion. J'en fus profondément affecté.

— Tu trembles ? lui demandai-je avec étonnement.

— Fakir, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ?

— Quoi ?

— Quand tu es près de moi, je sens quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Quand tu me touches, mon corps entier réagit. J'ai mal. Mes genoux tremblent. J'ai envie de te toucher et j'ai envie de fuir. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Fakir ?

Malgré moi, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Dis, Fakir, est-ce que tu sais ?

— Non, c'est impossible... Tu dois faire erreur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, du coup tu réagis bizarrement.

— Quoi ?

Je détournai les yeux, plus gêné que je n'osais l'avouer.

— Quand tu penses à Rue, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

— Oui, dit-il sans détour.

— Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec elle ?

— Oui.

— Et tu as envie de la voir tout le temps ? De la prendre dans tes bras ? De l'embrasser ?

— Non.

Je sursautai.

— Quoi ?

— C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire tout ça. Pourquoi, Fakir ?

Je restai cloué sur place. Mytho s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller vers l'escalier. Voulait-il redescendre ? Tout en faisant mine de ne pas être affecté par ce qu'il m'avait dit, je refermai la fenêtre pour le suivre. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse de fausses joies. Ce qu'il avait dit pouvait signifier bien des choses ; il n'était pas en état de ressentir correctement les signaux que les rares fragments de son coeur lui envoyaient. Qu'avait-il déjà récupéré, d'ailleurs ? L'humiliation, la solitude et la tristesse. Rien de favorable à l'éventualité d'une relation amoureuse. Peut-être que le fait de se compromettre avec moi lui faisait oublier tous ces sentiments négatifs ? Si c'était le cas, je devais m'en réjouir. Avant d'être son amant, j'étais son chevalier.

Pouvais-je oublier ma peine en me répétant ces bonnes paroles assez souvent ?

— Descend, lui intimai-je. Nous devons nous préparer pour aller en cours.

— Oui, Fakir.

C'était comme si la discussion que nous venions d'avoir n'avait pas existé. Je jetai mes sentiments piétinés aux quatre vents.

J'étais le chevalier de Mytho. Je devais m'en montrer digne.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_


	8. Un goût de péché

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 23.Bonbon

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un chapitre qui suit l'épisode 6 en prenant en compte ce qui s'est passé jusque-là.

Je me suis aperçue, un peu tard il est vrai, que le nom de Neko-sensei avait été traduit par M. Chat en français. J'utiliserai cette dénomination à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**8**

**Un goût de péché**

L'école n'était pas très loin du dortoir des garçons, pourtant il nous fallait marcher un peu avant de l'atteindre. Ce matin-là, nous trouvâmes la ville prise d'une effervescence inhabituelle, après les événements de la fête du feu. Devant la mairie, une troupe d'artistes ambulants attiraient l'attention de la foule. Une femme en costume de soubrette nous aborda. Elle portait un panier rempli de sucreries au bras.

— La troupe Eleki va bientôt donner une représentation dans cette ville ! s'écria-t-elle avec le sourire. Voudriez-vous un bonbon ? C'est un cadeau.

Elle me tendit un bonbon enveloppé dans un papier rose vif. Je secouai la tête.

— Non merci. Je n'aime pas trop les sucreries.

— Et votre ami ? insista-t-elle. Peut-être apprécierait-il un peu de douceur ?

Mytho ne réagit pas, même quand la soubrette lui fit son plus éclatant sourire. Je soupirai.

— Pourquoi pas, cédai-je. Un seul, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Je tendis la main ; la soubrette me donna son bonbon en ayant l'air particulièrement ravie. Son enthousiasme était presque suffisant pour m'arracher un sourire. Mytho regardait chacun de mes gestes, sans curiosité.

— Et surtout venez nous voir ! dit la soubrette en s'éloignant en quête de nouveaux clients. Notre danseuse-étoile est absolument magnifique !

Je mis le bonbon dans ma poche et l'y oubliai.

**o-o-o**

Il fut décidé que les membres de la section Danse iraient voir la troupe Eleki en répétition. Mytho ne montrait pas le moindre signe de faiblesse, mais je savais que nos activités de cette nuit et de cette matinée l'avaient épuisé ; c'est pourquoi je lui dis de retourner à la chambre pour qu'il s'y repose. Il n'avait pas besoin de venir avec nous, pas quand tant de monde risquait de le solliciter plus que ne le permettait l'état de son corps.

Durant la visite, cette fille à la démarche de canard se donna encore en spectacle. Rue l'avait décidément bien choisie : à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose, tous les regards était braqués sur elle. Voulait-elle se servir d'Ahiru pour détourner mon attention et ainsi disposer de Mytho sans que je la gêne ? C'était futile de sa part : Mytho était sous ma responsabilité, je ne laisserais rien ni personne me distraire de ma tâche.

Paolamoni, la danseuse-étoile, nous gratifia d'une séance de danse. Je restai dans mon coin tandis que les autres la regardaient évoluer sur scène. Moi, j'observais Rue et me demandais, pas pour la première fois, si elle était cette Princesse Tutu que Mytho avait évoqué. Puis Paolamoni demanda à un élève de danser pour elle. À la surprise de tous, elle choisit Ahiru.

Quelle drôle d'idée ! Malgré moi, je riais. Rue, quant à elle, n'était pas en reste : mi-surprise mi-conquise, elle s'esclaffait alors qu'Ahiru se démenait pour tenter de s'échapper.

Nous rentrâmes bientôt en classe. La journée me parut bien morne sans Mytho, mais je gardais le moral, car je savais qu'il était en sécurité dans notre chambre.

— C'est moi, fis-je en entrant.

Mytho était assis à la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. En me voyant, il se dirigea vers moi.

— Fakir.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je t'ai ramené un livre. Lis-le et tais-toi.

— Bien.

Nous nous installâmes pour lire, lui dans son lit, moi à mon bureau. J'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque le livre de Drosselmeyer, celui qui parlait de Mytho et de son combat contre le Corbeau. Rien de ce que j'y trouvai ne me fut utile, car la version dont disposait la bibliothèque de l'école avait été modifiée par l'éditeur afin de ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles, semblait-il. Il fallait que je me trouve une version plus complète. Peut-être cet antiquaire dont m'avait un jour parlé Rachel ? D'après elle, le propriétaire possédait des livres rares qu'il était possible de consulter sur place moyennant finances. Je décidai aussitôt d'y passer dès que mon emploi du temps m'en donnerait l'occasion.

Je levai les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Pris dans notre lecture, Mytho et moi avions raté le dîner servi aux élèves au réfectoire.

— Arrête de lire, dis-je à Mytho. As-tu faim ? Il est tard.

— Pas vraiment.

— Je vais voir si je peux demander aux cuisiniers de nous servir quelque chose, sinon nous pourrions aller manger dehors.

— Oui, Fakir.

Je repensai soudain au bonbon que la soubrette nous avait donné le matin-même. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais peut-être que Mytho l'accepterait-il en attendant ?

— Mange, ordonnai-je en lui tendant le bonbon. C'est du sucre, c'est mieux que rien. Je vais aller chercher notre repas. Reste là et ne bouge pas.

— Oui, Fakir.

Je partis sans tarder. La cuisinière-en-chef me connaissait depuis l'âge de quatre ans car elle était une voisine de Charon ; c'est pourquoi elle me permit d'emporter un plateau de soupe fumante dans ma chambre, sous réserve que je le lui ramène sitôt notre repas terminé. Mytho m'attendait bien sagement sur le lit. L'emballage défait du bonbon traînait sur les draps.

— C'était bon ? demandai-je en posant le plateau sur la table.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Idiot.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, sans doute pour me faire goûter. Il avait un goût de pêche trop mûre.

— C'est trop sucré, grognai-je.

— Pardon.

— Idiot.

Je ne pensais plus au repas ; à présent qu'il m'avait embrassé, j'avais faim d'autre chose.

— Viens, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Mytho obéit docilement. Je l'attirai vers le lit et l'y allongeai. Son regard était fixé sur moi.

Quand nous eûmes fini, je me levai pour mettre les vêtements que je portais en dormant. Il fallait que j'aille poser le plateau froid devant la porte de la cuisine, comme on me l'avait dit. Mytho et moi n'avions même pas touché à son contenu et je n'y songeai pas, car la soupe était à présent immangeable.

— Je reviens, dis-je en sortant.

Je le retrouvai assis sur le lit, le drap posé sur ses épaules nues. Qu'il était beau, mon Mytho ! Je l'embrassai encore et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. J'étais heureux.

— Mytho !

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

— Va voir le ballet demain.

— Je peux ?

— Mais n'écoute pas ce que Rue te dit.

— Bien.

— J'irai aussi. Endors-toi vite.

— Merci, Fakir.

Son regard était si tendre quand il me remercia... Pris par surprise, je m'écriai :

— Imbécile.

Il ne se fâcha pas, mon Prince. Au lieu de cela, il tendit les bras et je m'y précipitai, tel le fou que j'étais.

Nous dormîmes ensemble. Sa peau exhalait un parfum délicat de pêche.

— Comme le plus doux des péchés, me dis-je avec amusement avant de tomber de sommeil.

**o-o-o**

Contrairement à la veille, la requête de Paolamoni fut approuvée par M. Chat. Ahiru dut aller sur scène montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Qu'elle était ridicule dans ce costume trop élégant pour elle ! Sans doute pour se moquer, Rue proposa Mytho comme son partenaire ; je m'y opposai fermement. Ahiru dut danser avec moi, ce qui n'était pas si mal : je pus ainsi la menacer à mon aise sur scène. Je ne savais pas ce que Rue préparait, mais ce n'était sûrement pas cette fille qui l'aiderait à parvenir à ses fins.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle fut une partenaire médiocre. Je la lâchai à la dernière note de musique pour regagner ma place.

Le spectacle continua sans elle. Pourtant, au beau milieu d'une représentation, Mytho se leva brusquement et se mit à hurler de douleur devant tout le monde.

— On lui a rendu un sentiment ! s'écria Rue à sa gauche.

Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux ! Pris de panique, je le portais dans mes bras pour l'emmener loin de la foule. Maudite soit cette Princesse Tutu ! Mes pas me menèrent au pont de bois sur lequel nous venions jouer si souvent quand j'étais enfant. Je pensais qu'en l'amenant dans un endroit familier, le plus proche de la salle de spectacle que je pouvais trouver, il se calmerait et redeviendrait le Mytho calme et indifférent que je connaissais.

Il pleura longtemps, mon Prince au coeur brisé. J'avais beau le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces, Mytho tremblait et ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait peur.

— Ça va ! dis-je pour le rassurer. Il n'y a que moi ici ! Qu'y a-t-il ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Dis-le moi !

— Tutu...

Je sursautai à l'évocation de ce nom. Il pensait donc encore à elle, cette princesse de conte qui était apparue pour son malheur ?

— J'ai peur de la Princesse Tutu, dit-il en tremblant de tous ses membres. J'ai peur de la Princesse Tutu !

— N'aie pas peur, dis-je avec ferveur. Je suis là. Je ne la laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Comme je la haïssais, cette Princesse Tutu ! Plus que Rue, plus que mon désir interdit de garder Mytho pour moi, elle était dangereuse. Sa volonté de retrouver les fragments épars de son coeur le blessaient, mon Prince brisé qui pleurait dans mes bras.

Je devais protéger Mytho. Je devais l'éloigner de tout mal.

— Nous allons nous cacher, lui dis-je. Je t'éloignerai d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Qu'il me semblait loin, ce repas de bonbon que nous avions partagé la veille ! Douces et sucrées avaient été ses lèvres ; à présent, je ne ressentais plus que le goût amer de la peur et celui plus acide de la haine. Ma peur pour Mytho ; ma haine pour Tutu. Que n'étais-je un meilleur chevalier pour pouvoir écarter d'un geste tout obstacle au bonheur de mon Prince !

— Ne me laisse pas, gémit Mytho dans mes bras.

— Jamais.

Je le pensais. Peu importait mon sort si mon Prince était en sécurité.

— Je te protègerai, lui dis-je dans un souffle en le relevant.

De Rue. De la Princesse Tutu. De tout ce qui le faisait souffrir.

Et s'il le fallait, de lui-même.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_


	9. Le choix de Mytho

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 22.Bercer

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un chapitre qui suit les épisodes 7 et 8.

* * *

**9**

**Le choix de Mytho**

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré un fragment de coeur dans la salle des spectacles, Mytho ne cessait de faire d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels il était attaqué par une grande chose noire. Le Corbeau du conte, selon toute probabilité. Moi, je ne pouvais que le bercer dans mes bras quand il se mettait à hurler tout d'un coup ou quand il était pris d'une crise d'angoisse. J'éludais les questions qu'il posait en répondant toujours de la même manière : à savoir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la réponse, puisque j'étais là.

— Où est Tutu ? ne cessait-il de demander.

Mon coeur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce nom. Je voulais qu'il l'oublie ; je voulais qu'elle n'ait jamais existé, cette princesse de conte qui s'était mise à rassembler les fragments de son coeur. Que pouvais-je faire à part éloigner Mytho de cette menace ? À force de rester seul, enfermé dans la cabane du moulin, il finirait bien par ne plus se souvenir des événements de ces derniers jours. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Je devais partir nous réapprovisionner et essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de l'école ; c'est pourquoi je laissais Mytho seul l'espace d'un après-midi. Quand je revins, la porte était grande ouverte, Mytho avait disparu. Je le cherchais partout, sans succès : c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé dans les airs. Comme je paniquais à l'idée de l'avoir perdu ! Puis je le retrouvai évanoui dans la cabane, une plume noire à côté de lui. Tutu nous avait retrouvé.

Je n'avais plus le choix : je devais encore le transporter ailleurs pour le cacher aux yeux du monde. Mais cette fois, je ne commettrais plus la même erreur. Je nous ramenai en terrain connu, notre chambre au dortoir. J'informai nos professeurs que Mytho était malade et qu'il devait garder le lit ; et moi, son ami fidèle, je restais à le veiller.

Tous les jours, cette Ahiru venait lancer une pierre à notre fenêtre pour attirer l'attention de Mytho. Je l'ignorais mais cela m'énervait : de quel droit se permettait-elle de s'intéresser à Mytho, elle qui ne savait rien et qui ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ? Mytho était mon fardeau, à moi seul.

— Fakir, fit la voix de Mytho dans mon dos.

— Tu es réveillé ?

— Où est Tutu ?

Évidemment. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il me pose cette question.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Tutu n'est plus là. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tutu m'a sauvé. Et elle a tenté de récupérer un fragment de mon coeur.

Avait-elle levé la main sur lui ? Si c'était le cas, je jurais de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait payé cet affront de sa vie. Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à Mytho !

— Mytho, tu...

— Et alors, Krähe a surgi.

— Krähe ?

Le visage de Mytho se tordit de douleur.

— Oui. Une fille vêtue de plumes noires a dérobé ce fragment de coeur.

Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus les obstacles s'accumulaient sous mes pas. Comment pouvais-je espérer le protéger si un autre adversaire s'ajoutait à la liste ? J'avais déjà eu un mal fou à veiller sur Mytho avec pour seuls ennemis ses instincts de prince et cette Princesse Tutu, mais si une nouvelle princesse se joignait à l'équation...

— Dis, Fakir, continua Mytho sur le ton de l'agonie, il... Il vaut peut-être mieux que je récupère mon coeur, non ?

Je lui couvrais les yeux de ma main et le poussai doucement à se rallonger. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état ; je ne savais pas comment réagir.

— Oublie ça, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais ferme.

— Mais...

— Écoute, je t'ai ramené ici parce que tu es plus en sûreté là où il y a du monde. Dors tranquille !

C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui dans l'état actuel des choses. Si troublé qu'il était, je ne pouvais même plus le réchauffer de mon corps, car alors il était pris de spasmes nerveux et se refusait à moi. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le regarder souffrir. Il ne voulait même plus de mes baisers.

Mon Prince récupérait peu à peu son coeur, et il n'en était pas heureux. Je devais redoubler de vigilance.

**o-o-o**

Combien de fois devrais-je encore mettre en garde cette Ahiru ? Aujourd'hui encore, je la vis traîner autour de Mytho. L'aimait-elle ? De toutes les admiratrices de Mytho, elle était bien la plus obstinée après Rue. Le nombre de rivales qui en avaient après Mytho augmentait jour après jour, et cela me remplissait de rage. Combien encore ? Jusqu'où irait le nombre, combien de fois encore devrais-je éloigner ces intrigantes de mon Prince ?

Plus tard, je retrouvai Mytho en train de lire une lettre dans l'une des salles de cours. Un message d'Ahiru qui lui demandait de la rejoindre. J'interdis à Mytho d'aller à sa rencontre. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, il refusa net. J'étais stupéfait : voulait-il donc tant revoir cette Tutu ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il s'y intéresse autant ?

— Elle ne peut que t'apporter malheur, lui rappelai-je. Ne te laisse pas avoir ! De plus, il y a cette Krähe qui t'en veut.

— Je m'en fiche.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Fou de jalousie, je le saisis par les cheveux et hurlai :

— Si je dis non, c'est non ! Compris ?

— Je refuse, répéta Mytho.

— Tu vas arrêter ?

À ma grande honte, je levai la main pour frapper mon Prince sur la joue. Il me lança un regard de défi qui me brisa le coeur. Qu'avais-je fais ?

— J'ai eu tort, dis-je, tout penaud.

Il ne réagit pas. Je le vis partir sans même m'adresser un regard.

— J'y vais.

Seul. Abandonné. Mon épaule me faisait souffrir.

— Mes paroles n'arrêtent plus Mytho, me dis-je.

Il n'était plus à moi seul, s'il l'eût jamais été. Chaque fragment de coeur récupéré l'éloignait de moi. Un Prince au coeur entier ne choisirait jamais de se compromettre avec son chevalier comme il l'avait fait.

— C'est de ma faute, me dis-je. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui laisser autant de liberté.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Puisque Mytho était ainsi à cause de ses fragments de coeur, il fallait donc le lui en débarrasser. C'était aussi simple que cela.

**o-o-o**

Trouver l'épée du Prince dans les catacombes et effectuer la cérémonie qui permettait de réveiller son pouvoir ne me posa aucun problème. Je voulais m'en servir pour ôter de nouveau le coeur de Mytho, afin qu'il me revienne et puisse retrouver la paix. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre : si Ahiru savait effectivement comment contacter Tutu, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'ensemble, ils ne retrouvent les fragments perdus de son coeur.

Le combat qui déciderait du sort de Mytho ne faisait que commencer. J'avais des rivales de taille : Tutu et Krähe, Rue et sans doute aussi Ahiru. Je le savais mais je m'en fichais : Mytho serait à moi seul !

Je le trouvai entre les bras de Tutu et de Krähe, mon Prince volage au coeur en miettes. Un combat de femmes ; je décidais de me lancer dans la course. Par souci de respecter les formes, j'avais mis un large manteau et le masque du chevalier. L'épée du Prince à la main, je me jetai vers Krähe pour la transpercer. Elle était le Grand Corbeau, j'en étais persuadé ! Si je la battais maintenant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu retrouver entièrement ses forces, Mytho serait sauvé. Tutu nous regarda faire sans rien dire.

Le coup d'épée que je lui donnai parut faire mouche puisqu'elle s'évapora dans une gerbe de plumes noires. Le morceau qu'elle avait dérobé tomba dans l'herbe. Je me retrouvais seul avec Tutu ; Tutu qui parut bouleversée lorsque la moitié de mon masque se brisa en morceaux. Je l'ignorai. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon Prince.

— Je t'ai fait attendre, Mytho. C'est fini ! Tu ne souffriras plus !

— Que fais-tu ? s'écria Tutu.

— Assieds-toi. Je vais briser ton coeur à nouveau !

Qu'elle me voie faire, cette intrigante qui voulait me l'enlever ! Mytho était à moi !

— Alors c'est inutile, Princesse Tutu !

— Mytho !

J'abaissais l'épée vers la poitrine de Mytho. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre : celui de l'épée qui percutait l'éventail que Tutu avait fait apparaître dans sa main. Elle voulait donc encore s'opposer à moi !

— C'est toi qui as brisé le coeur de Mytho ? demanda-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu être si cruel ?

Je reculai. Que savait-elle, elle qui était arrivée en cours de route sans connaître toute l'histoire ? De quel droit voulait-elle prendre ma place ? J'avais veillé sur Mytho jour et nuit depuis que je l'avais trouvé ! Je l'aimais plus que quiconque !

— Si tu n'avais pas été là, on n'en serait pas là !

— Je...

Je voulais la tuer ! Si elle disparaissait maintenant, Mytho me reviendrait ! Je me jetai sur elle, l'épée en avant.

— Arrête, Fakir ! cria Mytho.

— Prince ?

Son cri me surprit ; Tutu en profita pour me désarmer avec son éventail. L'épée tomba lourdement sur le sol, devant Mytho qui était à genoux. Il la prit et se releva lentement, mon Prince.

— C'est ma faute ? fit-il. Si je transperce mon coeur de cette épée, tu seras satisfait ?

— Oui ! Et tu redeviendras l'ancien toi !

— Compris.

Mytho posa l'épée à terre, lame contre sa poitrine.

— Non ! hurla Tutu. Ne fais pas ça ! Mytho ! Tu préfères ne pas avoir de coeur ?

— Ne l'écoute pas ! m'écriai-je. Transperce vite ton coeur !

— Mytho ! Je t'en prie !

Tutu se précipita pour l'arrêter ; je la retins et hurlai à Mytho :

— Allez, vas-y !

Qu'ainsi, tu redeviennes mien !

— Non ! cria Tutu. Tu as souri un peu ces derniers temps ! Je me disais que c'était le visage du véritable Mytho ! Et qu'avec ton coeur entier, tu aurais bien d'autres visages ! Parce que c'est ça, le vrai toi !

Tutu se mit à pleurer et je relâchai quelque peu mon étreinte. Qu'elle était misérable, cette fille ! Quelque part, je la comprenais : moi aussi, j'étais fou d'amour pour Mytho, au point de vouloir tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Mais contrairement à elle, je savais que récupérer son coeur n'y parviendrait pas.

— Pardon, dit-elle encore. Je ne peux pas faire en sorte que tu ne souffres pas car la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est te rapporter ton coeur.

Mytho laissa tomber son épée. J'étais abasourdi.

— Mytho...

Tutu paraissait aussi étonnée que moi. Mytho ne me regarda même pas ; il avait les yeux rivés sur Tutu. Tutu qui avait bien mieux que moi atteint ce qui restait de sa conscience. Il voulait récupérer son coeur.

Mon Prince n'avait plus besoin de moi.

— Je vois, voilà la réponse que tu as choisie.

Fou que j'avais été ! Il ne voulait pas de moi. C'était un prince et il avait choisi sa princesse.

Le coeur brisé, je fis demi-tour et m'en allai, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Mytho m'avait rejeté.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_


	10. Inversement

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **R

**Thème :** 21.Violence ; pillage ; extorsion

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un chapitre qui suit les épisodes 7 et 8. J'avais oublié de préciser que les dialogues sont souvent directement repris de l'anime (ce qui n'était pas bien dur à deviner, en fait). Je ne fais que rajouter quelques éléments en relation avec le couple ainsi que les pensées de Mytho pour l'instant, parce que je trouve le canon suffisamment ambigu pour pouvoir faire cela.

* * *

**10**

**Inversement**

Je passais la journée à errer dans la ville, le coeur agité de doutes et de questions. Mytho m'avait rejeté ; Mytho n'avait plus besoin de moi. Moi qui l'aimais plus que de raison, je n'avais plus aucun espoir auquel me raccrocher, puisqu'il avait choisi sa princesse et que je n'étais même plus digne d'être son chevalier.

À force de tourner en rond, je me rendis compte que j'avais peur. Peur de quoi ? De perdre Mytho ? C'était déjà fait !

Mes pas me menèrent finalement chez l'antiquaire qui détenait la version originale du conte. Je la consultais comme un fou, cherchant dans ces mots écrits il y a déjà longtemps un indice qui m'indiquerait la voie à suivre.

— Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? fis-je à voix haute tout en tournant les pages. C'est ridicule !

Mytho n'était déjà plus à moi, après tout ; je n'avais plus rien à craindre d'autre. Mon coeur était déjà meurtri.

— Le Prince et le Corbeau. C'est l'histoire de Mytho qui est écrite ici. Le Prince a pour destin de vouloir protéger tous les faibles au point d'en perdre son coeur. C'est tout.

Une voix douce se fit alors entendre au moment où je tournai la page.

— Le bonheur à qui accepte son destin ! La gloire à qui désobéit à son destin !

Une main fine m'aida à passer au chapitre suivant. Elle appartenait à une femme étrange que je crus reconnaître sans pouvoir lui donner de nom.

— Tu es...

— L'histoire continue, dit-elle. L'histoire vit.

Je baissai les yeux vers la page qu'elle m'avait ouverte. On y voyait le dessin d'un chevalier en armure coupé en deux par la serre géante d'un corbeau. La blessure se trouvait exactement au même endroit que ma cicatrice.

— Tu veux dire que tel est mon destin ?

— C'est triste pour Rue, pour Mytho ou pour Ahiru ? dit cette femme en me regardant attentivement. Ou bien...

Surpris, je levai les yeux vers elle : elle avait disparu.

Ses derniers mots me hantèrent longtemps.

En plus de lui avoir cédé mon coeur, devais-je aussi perdre la vie pour mon Prince ?

**o-o-o**

Sur le retour, je ne cessais de penser à Mytho. Tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là. Quand, à la fenêtre de notre chambre, il m'avait avoué qu'il éprouvait des choses différentes pour Rue, Tutu et moi. M'étais-je fait des idées ? J'avais eu l'impression qu'il s'était ouvert à moi, qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, quelque part... Et les moments d'intimité que nous avions partagé, signifiaient-ils donc si peu à ses yeux ?

— Mytho devient un Mytho que je ne connais pas, me dis-je en passant devant la pizzeria de la place.

Je m'arrêtai un moment, le coeur lourd. C'est alors que j'entendis la voix de M. Chat dire :

— On n'y peut rien. Nos façons de penser divergent trop.

Sans que je sache comment, il avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Mlle Chèvre qui enseignait dans notre école. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas très ravi par cette perspective et l'atmosphère était assez tendue. Je les vis mordre dans leur nourriture : M. Chat dans un morceau de pizza, Mlle Chèvre dans le menu en papier.

— Nos goûts alimentaires sont totalement différents, soupira M. Chat. Donc, je ne peux pas vous épouser.

Il se leva d'un bond, le visage contracté par son enthousiasme habituel.

— Et ma volonté ne changera pas !

— Ma volonté ? répétai-je après lui.

Quelle était déjà ma volonté ? Pourquoi continuais-je malgré tout ?

— Avez-vous compris, Mlle Chèvre ? finit M. Chat en prenant les mains de Mlle Chèvre.

La pauvre femme était en larmes mais elle hocha néanmoins la tête en bêlant.

Moi aussi, j'avais compris.

Plus tard, je vis les corbeaux tourbillonner au-dessus de l'école, et sans plus douter, je m'y précipitai.

J'étais le chevalier de Mytho. Peu importe s'il ne m'aimait pas ; peu importe si mon coeur était blessé. Je devais le protéger coûte que coûte.

Je devais lui retirer son coeur.

**o-o-o**

J'avais bondis à travers la fenêtre pour surprendre Krähe et l'empêcher de s'attaquer à mon Prince. Elle s'enfuit dans une gerbe se plumes noires, me laissant seul avec Mytho et Tutu. Un morceau de verre brisé à la main, je me tournais vers eux.

— Princesse Tutu, comptes-tu toujours lui rendre son coeur ?

— Oui, parce que tel est le souhait du Prince. Tu veux encore briser son coeur ?

Les débris de verre qui craquelaient sous mes pieds me firent penser à mon propre coeur qui se déchirait à la vue de Mytho.

— Et quand bien même ? dis-je.

— Je te l'interdis !

— Alors tu me tueras ?

Le visage de Tutu se figea d'horreur. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle ; je pouvais d'un geste lui transpercer le coeur.

— Le pourras-tu ?

— Non...

Quelle farce ! Moi qui aimais Mytho, j'aurais tué pour son bonheur, pour lui ! J'étais si énervé que je brandis le verre coupant et m'en servis pour tenter de l'égorger. Mytho s'interposa.

— Arrête !

— Pourquoi ne tues-tu pas le Corbeau ? hurlai-je. Lui rendre son coeur ne le sauvera pas !

— Fakir ! s'écria Mytho en me retenant de ses maigres forces.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisie, elle ? J'étais prêt à toutes les extrémités pour lui, à toutes les vilenies ! Qu'importait un sacrifice ou deux en échange de la vie de mon Prince ? Tutu était clouée sur place.

— Mais Krähe souffrait...

— Justement, c'était l'occasion ! Je peux la tuer ! Au besoin, je peux te tuer aussi !

— Tutu, fuis !

Je la haïssais ! Je les haïssais tous pour avoir éloigné mon Prince de moi, et surtout je me haïssais pour n'avoir pas pu obtenir son amour !

Tutu s'en alla en courant. Je ne la suivais pas, car Mytho m'enlaçait solidement.

— Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de retrouver mon coeur ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

— T'empêcher ?

— Je veux retrouver mon coeur ! Quel que soit le destin qui m'attend, je...

Pourquoi, Mytho ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas être moi ?

— Fakir, tu trembles ? dit-il soudain. Pourquoi ?

J'eus l'impression de revenir au matin où Mytho m'avait demandé ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Mi-riant mi-pleurant, je dis :

— Idiot.

— Pourquoi, Fakir ?

— Je t'aime, tu sais. Et toi, tu...

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Ne pouvais-tu donc pas m'épargner un peu, Mytho ? Mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser.

— Je pourrais te prendre de force, fis-je sans oser le regarder. Je pourrais t'extorquer cet amour que tu me refuses, mais ce ne serait pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne serait vrai. Que tu es cruel !

Mytho me fixa sans comprendre, mon Prince sans coeur qui me faisait tant souffrir.

— Fakir.

— Je t'aime, répétai-je.

— Pardon.

Évidemment, cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. Juste des mots en l'air qui ne l'atteignaient pas. J'étais le seul à souffrir.

— Pardon, répéta Mytho.

Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa. Je le repoussai.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pardon.

Il recommença. J'étais confus : s'il ne m'aimait pas, pourquoi continuait-il à me témoigner ces gestes d'affection ? Ses bras entourèrent mon cou et je le laissai finalement m'embrasser comme il le voulait. Ses lèvres étaient sèches.

— Pardon, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Était-ce sa manière à lui de s'excuser ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'en s'offrant à moi, il recollerait les morceaux épars de mon coeur ?

— Ça suffit, dis-je en le repoussant. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Mes genoux tremblaient ; mon corps entier était agité de spasmes. Mytho me caressa la joue.

— Fakir.

— Ne te force pas, dis-je en évitant son regard.

— Non.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je te pardonne.

— Non !

Il semblait perdu, mon pauvre Prince. Je le pris en pitié.

— Que veux-tu de moi ? Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai même si tu m'abandonnes, mais je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Ne te force pas.

— Je... Fakir, je...

Je sentis avec surprise son érection sur ma cuisse. À quoi pensais-tu donc, Mytho ?

— Quoi ? ricanai-je. Tu veux que nous fassions l'amour ? Ici ?

C'était une mauvaise idée. Outre qu'il y avait une fille inconsciente non loin de nous qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment, Mytho et moi étions trop bouleversés pour que cela nous fît le moindre bien.

— Je veux...

— Tu veux ?

Tout se passa si vite ! Mytho me jeta un étrange regard puis, avant même que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui arrivait, il me plaqua à terre.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis tout à l'heure, dit-il. C'est comme si j'étais obsédé.

— Obsédé ? Tu as récupéré un nouveau sentiment, non ? Est-ce que par hasard...

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer puisque mon Prince m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses mains tremblaient, ses mouvements étaient saccadés, pourtant il réussit à m'arracher ma veste avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

— Mytho, dis-je, un peu effrayé. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

— Je te veux.

Si envoûtants étaient les yeux de mon Prince ! Je restai sans voix et sans force ; Mytho en profita pour ôter les vêtements qui me restaient tout en continuant ses caresses.

— Mytho, chuchotai-je mollement. Je t'aime.

— Pardon.

Ce fut le seul signal qu'il me donna. J'étais nu sur le sol ; il se tenait au-dessus de moi, si beau, si beau ! Que j'en oubliais qui j'étais.

Son sexe me pénétra doucement, doucement. Je n'avais pas mal mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de pleurer.

— Fakir, répétait-il pour me détendre. Fakir.

Ni violence, ni supplice ; j'étais heureux.

Mytho ne me quitta pas des yeux une seule fois.

**o-o-o**

Je pris soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Mytho en me rhabillant. Mon dos me faisait mal mais je m'en souciais peu. Mytho n'avait pas dit un mot.

— Je pars devant, dis-je sur mon ton habituel. Rentre au dortoir. J'ai encore des choses à régler.

— Bien, dit-il.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé entre nous. Je pouvais sentir le sperme de Mytho couler le long de mes cuisses.

— Je ne dois plus y penser, me dis-je. C'était une erreur.

Ni Mytho ni moi n'avions été dans notre état normal. Mytho ne m'aimait pas ; il avait seulement été envahi par le sentiment qu'il venait de récupérer. Je n'étais pas en état de le blâmer.

Sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de la salle, un médaillon brillait.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	11. Regrets et confrontation

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 20.Retour à la maison

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'avais un peu laissé de côté cette fic mais puisque ce chapitre est déjà écrit, autant le poster. L'histoire suit son cours, les dialogues sont toujours empruntés de la série mais pas tous, il y a quand même quelques ajouts bien reconnaissables...

* * *

**11**

**Regrets et confrontation**

Durant le cours, Mytho dansa comme jamais devant la classe. Je l'admirai comme les autres mais mes pensées ne cessaient de revenir au pendentif que j'avais retrouvé sur les escaliers de la salle. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de celui de Tutu. Avais-je entre les mains le moyen de la faire plier ? Si seulement je pouvais la convaincre de laisser Mytho tranquille, si seulement Mytho pouvait l'oublier...

— Vous avez admirablement dansé, Mytho, dit M. Chat une fois qu'il eut fini sa performance. Vos émotions l'ont emporté sur la technique.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes amoureux, non ? Je le devine.

Cette remarque de M. Chat le surprit, mon Prince. Moi, je ne dis rien, car je connaissais la réponse. Mytho avait sûrement des sentiments pour cette Princesse Tutu ; ou il en aurait, s'il avait eu les moyens d'agir en conséquence. En l'absence de la plus grande partie de son cœur, il ne pouvait que témoigner de l'intérêt et se poser des questions. S'il retrouvait son cœur en entier, verrais-je mon idylle impossible définitivement brisée ?

L'idée m'était insupportable. Aussi malsaine fût notre relation actuelle, au moins avais-je le privilège de rester à ses côtés et de partager sa couche. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser Tutu me l'enlever.

— Amoureux ? demanda Mytho.

— Bien ! s'écria M. Chat. Je vous donnerai un cours spécial sur la passion.

— Bien.

Cela me fit bien rire. Que savait M. Chat de l'amour, lui qui avait tant de mal à trouver une partenaire ? Pourtant, je le laissais faire. Ce cours occuperait Mytho le temps que cherche Tutu.

**o-o-o**

Durant la pause que je m'accordai dans notre chambre, je reçus une invitation de Krähe. L'impudente ! Elle me conviait en tant que témoin à son mariage avec Mytho, moi qui la haïssais et ne rêvais que de plonger une lame froide dans sa poitrine ! Je décidais aussitôt de rentrer chez moi afin de récupérer l'épée de Lohengrin, car j'en aurais besoin au vu de la bataille qui m'attendait.

Charon ne fut guère ravi de me voir, surtout en apprenant la raison de mon retour.

— Je ne te la donnerai pas, me dit-il.

— Quoi ?

— C'est l'épée du chevalier.

— Tu m'avais promis de me la donner !

— Quand tu étais enfant.

— Mytho récupère son cœur. La Princesse Tutu est apparue et le Corbeau ressuscite ! Toutes les légendes que m'a racontées se sont réalisées. Donc, je suis la réincarnation du chevalier de l'histoire !

Charon détourna les yeux, mais j'insistai.

— Le chevalier peut utiliser l'épée de Lohengrin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Fakir, me dit-il de sa voix grave, ne t'occupe plus de Mytho.

— Comment ?

— Tu ne devrais plus toucher à cette maudite histoire !

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça maintenant ? En me recueillant à la mort de mes parents, tu m'as pourtant dit que ma marque me rendrait fort, qu'elle était le signe que j'étais la réincarnation du chevalier qui protège le prince ! N'est-ce pas ce que j'essaye de faire ? Je protègerai Mytho ! Je le lui ai promis !

Charon se leva en colère.

— Tu n'agis pas pour Mytho mais pour toi, Fakir.

— Comment ?

Sa remarque me toucha droit au cœur. Charon avait-il percé à jour mon amour pour Mytho ? Les propos suivants qu'il tint me rassurèrent, mais si peu...

— Tu as peur que l'heure du combat n'arrive et de subir le même destin que le chevalier du conte.

J'y repensai, bien entendu : l'illustration sur l'édition originale du conte avait été bien explicite à ce sujet. Pourtant, ce n'était pas là ma seule peur, pas la seule raison qui me guidait... Mytho représentait bien plus à mes yeux que ma propre vie. Je ne voulais le perdre pour rien au monde.

— C'est faux !

— Si tu le traites en incapable pour qu'il ne retrouve pas son cœur, et que tu l'as inscrit à l'école pour qu'il ne fasse que danser, c'est parce que tu crains le combat !

— C'est faux !

— Tu ne peux pas protéger Mytho comme ça.

— Arrête !

— Abandonne !

— Ça suffit ! m'écriai-je, à bout de patience. Je me fiche de cette épée !

Je saisis la première que je trouvai et fit mine de partir, mais Charon fut plus rapide : il me donna une gifle retentissante qui me jeta à terre.

— Arrête maintenant, compris ?

Pourquoi, Charon ? Toi aussi, allais-tu t'opposer à moi ? Je savais que mon amour pour Mytho était condamné à ne jamais se réaliser complètement, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer, encore un peu, un tout petit peu...

— Oui, comme tu le dis, j'ai sans doute peur. Mais je veux le protéger. Mytho est si pur, si insouciant...

Et il ne serait jamais entièrement à moi, quoi que je fasse. Je m'enfuis en évitant de croiser le regard de Charon. Qu'aurait-il dit, en sachant que j'avais à ce point perverti Mytho avec l'amour que je lui portais ? Je n'étais pas digne d'être le chevalier du Prince, je le savais pourtant je voulais absolument essayer de rattraper toutes ces erreurs que j'avais commises.

— Fakir !

L'appel de Charon résonna longtemps à mes oreilles.

**o-o-o**

Je passais les minutes suivantes à pleurer au bord de l'étang, comme l'être faible que j'étais. Le canard jaune qui passait son temps à traîner aux environs de l'école nagea jusqu'à moi, ses drôles de yeux humides fixés sur mon visage. Il était mignon, ce canard : innocent et un peu maladroit, mais je sentais qu'il aurait fait une bonne personne eût-il été humain.

— Toi ? Tu me vois dans un bien mauvais moment.

Le canard vola jusqu'à mes pieds et cancana d'un air misérable. Dans ma détresse, je m'imaginais qu'il était triste en me voyant si malheureux.

— Tu pleures pour moi ?

Que ne pouvais-je enlacer Mytho à ma guise comme je le faisais avec ce volatile ! Mes pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers lui, mais rien de ce que je faisais ne pouvait l'atteindre, mon Prince si beau qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa princesse.

— Je l'aime tant, chuchotai-je. Je sacrifierais tout pour lui. Pourquoi ne me voit-il pas ?

Si comme Charon l'avait dit je n'étais pas son chevalier, que me restait-il ? Une relation malsaine avec Mytho. Un commerce de chair que je lui imposais, sans me soucier de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. J'avais été égoïste. Mytho ne serait jamais à moi ; il ne l'avait jamais été. Mon Prince n'avait fait que répondre à ses instincts de prince en m'accordant quelques brefs instants de bonheur éphémères.

Je jetai le pendentif de Tutu au canard. Je n'en avais plus besoin.

— Je te le donne, tu le voulais, non ?

Néanmoins, je n'acceptais toujours pas la Princesse Tutu. Je devais encore m'assurer qu'elle était bien la princesse que cherchait mon Prince.

Je devais au moins cela à Mytho.

**o-o-o**

Je voulais changer et changer le cours de l'histoire. Je ne voulais pas mourir ; je voulais me racheter auprès de Mytho. S'il me fallait pour cela dominer ma peur de périr entre les serres du Corbeau et avouer mon crime à Charon, je le ferais.

Je tournai seul la page menant au sort funeste du chevalier. C'était déjà une grande avancée ; il ne me restait plus qu'à faire la paix avec ma famille. Je rentrai chez moi pour recevoir le jugement de Charon ; j'étais prêt à entendre ses cris d'indignation et de colère et à me faire battre, si cela pouvait m'apporter l'épée qui me permettrait de sauver Mytho.

Charon m'attendait dans son établi, l'épée de Lohengrin posée devant lui.

— N'aie pas de regret, dit-il.

— Charon ?

S'était-il passé quelque chose qui lui avait fait changer d'avis ? Il me prit dans ses bras, mon père si bon qui m'avait élevé sans qu'un lien de sang ne nous unît.

— Mon fils ! dit-il de sa voix la plus tendre.

J'étais heureux, mais cela ne dura pas : je devais lui dire. Je devais lui avouer mes fautes.

— Charon, je...

— Je crois en toi, Fakir.

Je le repoussai légèrement, et il eut l'air peiné.

— Je ne te rejette pas ! Mais je ne mérite pas tant d'égards. Je suis un mauvais fils et un mauvais chevalier.

— Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

De honte, je détournai les yeux.

— J'aime Mytho, chuchotai-je.

— Je sais.

— Non, pas comme tu le croies... Je suis amoureux de lui. Je... j'ai commis un acte odieux. Nous avons... tous les deux...

— Oh, Fakir...

À ma grande surprise, Charon me prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

— Père ?

— Je le savais. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été plus vigilant.

— Quoi ?

— Il y a tant de regrets qui me viennent en tête, pourtant le plus grand est de t'avoir laissé t'attacher autant à Mytho. Je savais que cela arriverait. Tu lui étais si dévoué, je savais que tu finirais par comprendre ce que tu ressentais pour lui avec le temps ! Pourtant, j'espérais que cela en resterait là car il n'avait pas son cœur pour te répondre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'histoire reprendrait son cours ! Pardonne-moi.

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour. Mon pauvre père, comme je lui causais du souci !

— Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux. Je savais que le vrai Mytho ne serait jamais à moi, pourtant j'ai tenu à avoir cette relation avec lui. Il me faut maintenant en subir les conséquences et me racheter. Voudras-tu bien m'aider, père ?

— Oui, me dit Charon d'une voix brisée. J'ai confiance en toi. Fais ce qu'il te semble bon.

— Merci, père.

Je me saisis de Lohengrin et m'en allai, non sans avoir fait mes adieux à Charon.

Il fallait que j'aille tirer Mytho des serres de Krähe.

**o-o-o**

Je trouvai tout le monde dans l'église : Mytho entre les bras de Krähe, dansant dans une ronde grotesque de corbeaux endimanchés, Tutu prisonnière d'une cage de ronces noires. Krähe devait se servir d'elle pour piéger Mytho. C'était impardonnable ; je me jetai dans la mêlée.

— Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Mytho ! m'écriai-je en dégainant Lohengrin.

Sans se démonter, Krähe mit le corps de Mytho devant moi pour s'en servir comme bouclier. J'arrêtai ma course.

— Krähe, arrête ! hurla Tutu.

Son cri la fit réagir. Puis Mytho leva les yeux vers Krähe et dit :

— Qu'y a-t-il ? De quoi souffres-tu ?

Un tourbillon de plumes noires et de croassements la fit disparaître, elle et la cage qui retenait Tutu. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle fui aussi brusquement ?

Je me tournai vers Tutu et remarquai qu'elle avait retrouvé son pendentif.

— Que fais-tu ? Disparais en vitesse ! Ou bien veux-tu qu'on en finisse ici ?

Tutu me fit un sourire étrangement doux.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Elle me fit la révérence et s'en alla à pas feutrés. Je restai seul avec Mytho.

— Fakir, dit-il.

— Je suis là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je te protègerai.

Je n'osais néanmoins pas trop m'approcher de lui par peur de sentir ma résolution s'évaporer.

— Fakir, répéta-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Et il me donna un baiser, mon Prince sans cœur à la voix si douce.

Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_


	12. Un éclat rouge

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème : **19. Rouge

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, mais je vais tâcher d'accélérer les choses. Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

**12**

**Un éclat rouge**

J'avais découvert qu'Ahiru était cette Princesse Tutu qui courait après mon Prince. Je ne la haïssais pas tant que ça, cette fille maladroite qui voulait tant retrouver le cœur de Mytho, mais elle restait néanmoins un obstacle. S'il le fallait, je l'éliminerais sans pitié.

Nous la trouvâmes dans le parc ce matin-là, alors que j'accompagnais Mytho en cours. Elle était assise sur un banc avec ces deux filles bizarres avec lesquelles elle passait son temps à traîner. Celle aux couettes blondes lui pinçait la bouche en un simulacre ridicule de bec.

— Pour ça, s'écria celle avec le chignon, il faut un cadeau !

— Pas mal, et on saura peut-être ce qu'il ressent ! dit la blonde.

Futiles comme étaient ces filles, elles devaient sans doute parler de romance. Mytho intervint avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

— Vraiment ?

Ahiru me fixa avec de gros yeux ébahis. Je devais rester ferme ; je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle voulait exactement de Mytho.

— Un cadeau permet de savoir ce qu'une personne ressent ? demanda Mytho en se dirigeant vers ces filles.

Elles paniquèrent.

— Vous écoutiez ?

— Il nous a entendues !

— Quel genre de cadeau faut-il offrir ? continua Mytho sans se soucier de leurs messes basses. Par exemple, Ahiru, que voudrais-tu ?

C'était bien la question à poser à cette fille ! Voulais-tu lui offrir un présent, Mytho ? À Tutu et à Ahiru ? Je n'avais pas la moindre chance depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ahiru accepterait tout ! dit son amie.

— Oui, tout du moment qu'on lui offre, dit l'autre.

— Et que c'est avec amour.

— Même un bijou ou un lingot d'or !

— L'amour ? fit Mytho. L'amour est nécessaire ?

La voix de M. Chat trancha l'air. Je soupirai intérieurement. Le connaissant, il voudrait fourrer ses pattes dans cette histoire.

— Mytho. Je vous ai donné un cours spécial sur l'idylle hier. Mais il vous faut maintenant mon cours sur l'amour.

Encore cette histoire de cours ? Pour quelqu'un qui en parlait autant, je trouvais que M. Chat faisait un bien piètre séducteur.

— Amour et idylle sont différents ? demanda Mytho.

Mon Prince était décidément bien naïf. Lui qui m'avait cédé son corps par compassion, ne pouvait ressentir ni même comprendre l'amour. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

— Bien sûr ! fit M. Chat d'un air passionné. Si vous l'ignorez, vous ne pourrez pas... vous marier !

Il passa sa frustration en s'étirant sur le sol, puis très posément se tourna vers moi et dit :

— Assisterez-vous à ce cours, Fakir ?

— Non, merci !

Je n'avais pas besoin de ce charlatan pour savoir que j'aimais Mytho et que cet amour était voué à l'échec. Je faisais ça très bien tout seul, merci bien.

— Dans ce cas, Mytho, allons-y.

Je les regardai partir avec indifférence. Si cela pouvait les amuser et occuper Mytho... Moi, j'avais une affaire bien plus urgente à régler. Avec Ahiru.

Plus tard, quand elle fut enfin seule, je l'entraînais dans une salle vide pour que nous puissions discuter à notre aise. Elle me suivit avec hésitation.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

— Princesse Tutu !

Ahiru sursauta, ce qui fit scintiller le médaillon qu'elle portait à son cou. Une lueur rouge, si intense qu'elle me serra le cœur.

— C'est bien toi.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. La contempler m'était douloureux, car je savais que son existence signifiait la fin de mon idylle avec Mytho. Je devais me montrer bon joueur.

— Franchement, j'ai été surpris que parmi toutes les filles, ce soit toi !

— J'ai aussi une question pour toi. Tu te bats aussi pour protéger Mytho, non ? Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu briser son cœur ? Pourquoi ?

Par amour. Par égoïsme. Par désespoir. Ne le comprenais-tu pas, Princesse Tutu ? Tu étais dans ton droit de l'aimer ; pas moi.

— Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! On ne peut plus arrêter l'histoire.

— L'histoire ?

— Si tu veux lui rendre son cœur, fais donc ! Quel qu'en soit le résultat, je protègerai Mytho !

— Alors, nous pourrions nous allier.

— Je refuse !

Je ne voulais pas les voir se rapprocher davantage. Je ne voulais pas en être l'instigateur direct. Qu'ils le fassent, je m'y étais résigné mais il m'était impossible de pouvoir les regarder devenir un couple sous mes yeux. Pas quand je souffrais tant.

— Pourquoi ? fit-elle.

Lâche que j'étais, je n'osais lui révéler la véritable raison.

— Je ne te fais pas confiance !

Fuir, avant qu'elle ne me demande d'autres comptes, avant que mon cœur meurtri ne change d'avis ! Je ne fus pas assez rapide, car je venais à peine de refermer la porte derrière moi qu'elle l'ouvrait en grand pour crier :

— Pourtant, tu l'aimes ! Tu aimes Mytho, alors pourquoi ne pas m'aider à retrouver son cœur !

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, moi qui avais pris bien soin de cacher cette information à tout autre que Mytho ? Pris de panique, je m'enfuis en courant, ignorant les appels confus d'Ahiru.

**o-o-o**

Ce soir-là, je ne laissai pas Mytho me toucher, même quand il fit l'effort de vouloir m'embrasser. Puisque ma décision était prise, autant m'y tenir. Mytho n'était pas pour moi.

— Fakir, me dit-il de son lit.

Allongé sur le mien, je m'efforçais de vider mon esprit mais comme à chaque fois qu'il me parlait, je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

— Quoi ?

— Je compte faire un cadeau à Tutu.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le résultat de la discussion que nous avions surprise ce matin entre Ahiru et ses amies, associé au cours loufoque de M. Chat ? Je réussis à rester de marbre, mais mon cœur menaçait d'exploser.

— Ah bon ?

— Tu ne te fâches pas ?

— Fais comme tu veux, dis-je.

Que j'étais loin d'éprouver l'indifférence contenue dans le ton de ma voix ! J'en avais assez, de toutes ces déceptions, de tous ces combats perdus d'avance. Mytho, pourquoi me tourmenter ainsi alors que j'avais décidé de te laisser retrouver ton cœur ?

— Ne pointe pas ton épée sur Tutu. Je t'en prie, Fakir, promets-le moi !

— Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Qu'il semblait fragile et perdu, mon Prince ! Nous n'étions séparés que par un très court espace entre nos lits, pourtant je sentais que ce qui séparait nos cœurs était bien plus vaste. Je ne l'avais pas touché, je n'avais pas même voulu regagner son lit, et cela me déchirait le cœur.

Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot de la soirée.

**o-o-o**

Mytho partit de son côté dès la fin des cours, sans doute pour trouver Tutu et lui remettre ce cadeau dont il m'avait parlé. Cela ne me regardait plus. Je m'en allai, mais en me promettant de garder quand même un œil sur cette histoire, au cas où mon Prince aurait besoin de moi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un étrange pressentiment me fit le chercher comme un fou dans la ville. J'avais eu raison puisque comme lors de notre confrontation de la veille, je le trouvai aux prises avec Krähe et une Tutu prisonnière d'un étau de plumes noires. Un morceau de cœur rouge vif était planté dans sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une plume noire qui avait l'air de le faire énormément souffrir. J'attaquai sans hésiter.

— Recule, Grand Corbeau ! m'écriai-je en me mettant en garde devant Krähe.

Je levai mon épée, bien décidé à en finir avec elle.

— Ne t'approche pas de Mytho ! Hors d'ici, Corbeau !

Épée en avant, je voulais lui transpercer le cœur et l'empêcher définitivement de nuire. Elle esquiva mon coup d'un saut, la bouche tordue en une grimace méprisante, et me lança une pluie de plumes acérées que je parai avec mon arme. Un faux pas la fit trébucher ; je me jetai sur elle.

— Krähe !

Un corbeau noir aux yeux rouges me fonça dessus pour la protéger. L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus en tête une vision horrible : celle de mon propre corps déchiré en deux. Je lâchai mon épée et hurlai de douleur. À peine pouvais-je encore entendre Tutu m'appeler.

Krähe se releva sans mal.

— Je suis la Princesse Krähe ! Ce que je veux, je n'ai qu'à le prendre !

Elle bondit sur l'estrade à la rencontre de Mytho, cette princesse noire aux intentions impures. Je tentai de nouveau de l'arrêter mais une nuée de corbeaux m'attaqua. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer me défendre sur place tandis que l'histoire continuait sans moi.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à protéger mon prince, moi qui l'aimais tant ?

Krähe s'approcha de Mytho et attrapa le fragment de cœur qui dépassait de son corps.

Et dans une gerbe de lumière, le lui arracha.

Mes cris furent étouffés par la tempête qui emporta mon Prince et sa princesse noire.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_


	13. Les cours de M Chat

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **

**Thème :** 18. « Dites ahhh… »

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **ATTENTION ! Contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci reprend le (pas très empathique) point de vue de Mytho. Étant donné le personnage, je me suis amusée à transcrire sa narration au présent. Ce chapitre est une sorte d'interlude au final de la première saison et aussi un point charnière, car à partir de maintenant ça va être vraiment UA.

* * *

**13**

**Les cours de M. Chat**

Danse, danse, encore et encore sur le rythme de la musique. Les élèves et M. Chat me regardent ; Fakir me regarde.

Les yeux de Fakir me troublent. Pourquoi ? Moi qui n'ai pas de cœur, moi qui n'agit que selon ses paroles, je tremble un peu à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Pourquoi ?

— Vous avez admirablement dansé, Mytho, dit M. Chat à la fin de ma danse. Vos émotions l'ont emporté sur la technique.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes amoureux, non ? Je le devine.

— Amoureux ?

Le suis-je ? Fakir m'avait dit que je ne dois pas me soucier des sentiments que je récupérais grâce à la Princesse Tutu, mais quelquefois je me demande ce que cela peut signifier. L'amour ? Pourquoi les gens font-ils tant de cas de ce sentiment ?

Je regarde Fakir. La veille, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Il est comme d'habitude, pourtant quelque chose dans ses yeux, très furtivement, m'intrigue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Bien ! s'écrie M. Chat. Je vous donnerai un cours spécial sur la passion.

— Bien.

Un cours sur un sentiment. Est-ce la même chose que de récupérer un fragment de cœur ? Fakir ne proteste pas ; je sais donc que j'ai sa permission.

M. Chat me garde dans une salle de cours, seul. Je l'écoute comme j'écoute tous les autres.

— Une idylle est une chose fantastique mais il faut être prudent, commence-t-il. Il est important de garder la tête froide en période de chaleurs.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je repense à ce que j'avais fait à Fakir la veille, dans cette salle vide. Tutu venait de me rendre le sentiment d'obsession, et je m'étais jeté sur lui sans en comprendre la raison. Je l'avais possédé pour la première fois. Est-ce la même chose ?

— Pourquoi ?

M. Chat paraît gêné par ma question.

— Eh bien, votre partenaire pourrait ne pas apprécier vos ardeurs si vous vous précipitez... Vous voyez, une femme est un objet précieux qu'il faut traiter comme un jouet en verre. Trop brusque, il se casse, mais si vous le laissez trop souvent, la distance entre vous s'aggrandit. Vous voyez ?

— Pas vraiment.

M. Chat tousse et détourne les yeux.

— Vous êtes amoureux, Mytho ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Pas de ça avec moi ! Je le sens. J'ai le flair pour ces choses-là, voyez-vous.

Le visage de Fakir s'impose à moi. Pourquoi ? Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, aimer ?

— Eh bien, aimer quelqu'un, c'est souhaiter n'être qu'avec cette personne et vouloir tout faire pour lui plaire. C'est se lisser le poil tous les matins dans la perspective de la voir et s'éviter de cracher en sa présence pour ne pas l'incommoder.

Je fais tout ce que Fakir me dit. Est-ce que cela signifie que je l'aime aussi ? Pourtant, je fais aussi ce que Rue me dit. Je l'aime donc elle aussi ?

— J'aime Fakir. Et j'aime Rue.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas la même chose, soupire M. Chat. Il y a amour et amour. Vous saisissez ?

— Non.

— Ah, eh bien... Voyons, disons qu'il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour. Il y a l'amour que nous avons pour les membres de notre famille, celui que nous avons pour nos amis, et celui que nous avons pour les femmes, nous les hommes. Vous comprenez ?

— Non.

— Appelons ça le désir, dans ce cas. Non, en fait, c'est assez vulgaire... Le terme d'idylle convient bien mieux. Vous avez bien une idylle avec Rue, n'est-ce pas ?

— Une idylle ?

— Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est quand vous voulez passer tout votre temps avec cette personne, quand vous voulez la toucher et lui... faire des choses que je ne peux pas citer.

— C'est ça, une idylle ?

— Exactement ! C'est une chose merveilleuse et tout à fait naturelle tant que l'on sait s'imposer les bonnes limites. À votre âge, c'est très sain.

— Ah.

Ce que je partage avec Fakir est donc une idylle ? Nous échangeons des baisers et faisons ces choses avec nos corps. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais à chaque fois, je me sens bien. Quand j'avais pénétré Fakir, j'avais eu l'impression de retrouver un peu mon cœur.

— Vous avez compris, Mytho ?

— Oui.

— Bien, bien. Maintenant que votre cœur est en place, passons au corps. Un corps sain est plus à même d'attirer l'objet de votre affection. Avez-vous les dents et le poil sains ?

— Oui.

— On va vérifier. Votre dentition, d'abord. Dites ahhh...

J'ouvre la bouche comme il me le demande. M. Chat passe l'heure suivante à me palper pour voir si je n'ai pas de défauts, à regarder mes cheveux à la recherche de puces, à vérifier si mon poil est suffisamment bien entretenu.

— Tout m'a l'air d'aller à merveille, dit-il enfin. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je le quitte pour rejoindre Fakir.

**o-o-o**

Krähe nous avait piégés, Tutu et moi, dans l'église. C'est Fakir qui vient nous sauver ; Fakir qui considère encore Tutu comme une ennemie puisqu'il brandit son épée devant elle. Pourquoi ?

Tutu part enfin et Fakir se tourne vers moi.

— Je suis là, dit-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je te protègerai.

— Fakir.

Je suis bien incapable de dire autre chose que son nom. Ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Pourquoi ? En le voyant s'élancer pour me sauver, j'avais ressenti une drôle de chose, comme un poids sur ma poitrine. Je ne comprends pas.

À chaque fois que Fakir et moi faisons danser nos corps. À chaque fois qu'il me sourit et qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Un picotement, très léger. Un battement, plus faible que le toucher d'une plume.

Quand il pose ses yeux sur une autre personne, ce battement se transforme en pincement. Quand il s'approche de la Princesse Tutu, j'ai presque mal. Pourquoi ?

Pour faire taire cette douleur, je l'embrasse.

**o-o-o**

Le deuxième cours particulier de M. Chat se fait le lendemain.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour savoir ce qu'une personne ressent alors je demande à Ahiru et ses amies que je trouve assises sur un banc dans le parc. Fakir est près de moi, mais je connais déjà sa réponse. À côté, il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes à qui je veux demander : Tutu et Krähe. Rue et Ahiru. Pourquoi ? Fakir reste sans rien dire.

— Quel genre de cadeau faut-il offrir ? Par exemple, Ahiru, que voudrais-tu ?

Je trouve qu'elle ressemble un peu à Tutu. Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose ?

— Ahiru accepterait tout ! dit son amie.

— Oui, tout du moment qu'on lui offre, dit l'autre.

— Et que c'est avec amour.

— Même un bijou ou un lingot d'or !

— L'amour ? dis-je en me rappelant les mots de M. Chat. L'amour est nécessaire ?

Juste à ce moment, M. Chat se fait entendre. Il s'adresse à moi.

— Mytho. Je vous ai donné un cours spécial sur l'idylle hier. Mais il vous faut maintenant mon cours sur l'amour.

— Amour et idylle sont différents ?

— Bien sûr ! fait M. Chat d'un air passionné. Si vous l'ignorez, vous ne pourrez pas... vous marier !

Il s'étire sur le sol, puis quand il se relève il dit à Fakir :

— Assisterez-vous à ce cours, Fakir ?

— Non, merci !

— Dans ce cas, Mytho, allons-y.

Je le suis en laissant Fakir derrière moi.

— Le cadeau est une bonne idée mais un collier anti-puces peut s'avérer insultant donc prudence ! dit M. Chat. Vous voulez faire en sorte que cette personne vous remarque, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous lui offrir un cadeau ?

— Je veux savoir ce qu'une personne ressent.

— Parfait, parfait ! Faites-lui un cadeau à la mesure de sa beauté. Quelque chose qui corresponde à son caractère. Un bijou assorti, des fleurs...

Je ne vois pas Fakir avec un bijou ou des fleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Un bijou conviendrait mieux à Tutu ou à Ahiru. Pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau, d'ailleurs, puisque je sais ce qu'il ressent ? Il y a tellement de choses concernant Fakir que je ne comprends pas...

— Si j'offre un bijou, je saurai ce que cette personne ressent ?

— Sûrement ! Une femme peut rarement résister à un tel présent.

Fakir n'est pas une femme. Que puis-je lui offrir ?

— Et un homme ? Que lui offre-t-on ?

— Un homme ? dit M. Chat en sursautant. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

— Je veux offrir un cadeau à Fakir.

Le poil de M. Chat se hérisse du bout de sa queue à ses oreilles.

— À... Fakir ?

— Oui.

— Je... je vois, dit M. Chat. Bien... n'avez-vous personne d'autre à qui offrir un cadeau ? Une jeune fille, peut-être ?

Je pense à Tutu. Oui, je veux savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Pour moi, et pour Fakir. Le picotement dans ma poitrine me fait souffrir. Pourquoi ?

— Il y a Tutu, dis-je.

— Parfait ! s'écrie M. Chat en sautant sur place. Donnez-lui un cadeau, à elle ! Pas à Fakir !

— Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien... euh, comment dire, ce n'est pas... très naturel ?

— Pourquoi ?

M. Chat sue abondamment. Comme c'est étrange...

— Allez voir cette jeune fille et offrez-lui un cadeau, d'accord ? Si elle l'accepte, vous aurez toutes les raisons de vous réjouir. Vous saurez que vous êtes amoureux.

— Si Tutu accepte mon cadeau, ça veut dire que je suis amoureux ?

— Pas vraiment, mais... oh, et puis on va dire que si, soupire-t-il. Et évitez de parler de cette discussion à Fakir, voulez-vous ? Le connaissant, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se fâche. C'est un garçon très viril et je pense qu'il se sentirait offensé de savoir que vous avez ne serait-ce que pensé à... à...

— À quoi ?

Le corps de M. Chat est agité d'un frisson, puis il court dans tous les sens en miaulant avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Je reste bientôt seul.

Il me faut offrir un cadeau à Tutu pour connaître ses sentiments. Cela, je l'ai compris. Pourtant, M. Chat m'avait dit d'éviter de le faire avec Fakir, que cela le fâcherait.

L'étrange picotement que j'éprouve quand Fakir regarde Tutu est si fort qu'il me faut me tenir contre le mur. J'ai envie de voir Fakir mais je veux aussi le fuir.

Pourquoi ?

**o-o-o**

En me baladant avec Rue, je trouve un bijou que me donne une vendeuse ambulante. Il est si beau que je reste à le contempler au creux de ma main.

— Il te plaît tant que ça ? me demande Rue.

— Oui.

— Dis, tu comptes me l'offrir, c'est ça ?

Je m'arrête net. En voyant ce bijou, je n'avais pensé qu'à Fakir. Pourquoi ? Rue le veut, mais je ne veux pas le lui donner. Pourquoi ?

— Rue, pardon, mais ce...

Je ne peux continuer. Que dire ? Je pense à Fakir, mais M. Chat m'avait dit que je ne peux pas lui offrir de cadeau ou il se fâcherait. J'ai encore ce pincement dans la poitrine. Pourquoi ?

— Je plaisantais, dit Rue. Je vois. Qui aura la chance de le recevoir ?

— C'est...

— Je peux le voir un peu ?

— Oui.

— Il est beau, pourtant il lui manque quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

— Vraiment ?

Elle le laisse tomber. Je me baisse pour le reprendre mais elle est plus rapide.

— Pardon. Tu y tiens tellement. S'il-te-plaît, prête-le moi ce soir. Je le réparerai et te le rendrai plus beau, pour qu'il ravisse le cœur de la personne que tu aimes.

— Oui.

Selon les instructions de M. Chat, je dois donner ce cadeau à Tutu et savoir si je suis amoureux. Rue veut m'aider ; j'accepte donc.

— Attends-le avec impatience.

— Merci, Rue.

J'ai le cadeau pour Tutu. Mais Fakir ? Que puis-je lui offrir ?

**o-o-o**

Je veux demander à Fakir ce soir-là, mais il ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Il ne veut pas que je l'embrasse, ni même que je le touche. Je ne comprends pas. Le pincement dans ma poitrine s'intensifie. J'en oublie ma question. Assis sur mon lit, je ne vois que Fakir qui est loin de moi.

— Fakir.

Alors que je suis vêtu de ma chemise de nuit qu'il dit aimer, il m'accorde à peine un regard. Il reste immobile sur son lit, loin de moi. Pourquoi, Fakir ?

— Quoi ?

— Je compte faire un cadeau à Tutu.

C'est la vérité. Je lui dis toujours la vérité, alors pourquoi la douleur dans ma poitrine est-elle plus grande ?

— Ah bon ?

— Tu ne te fâches pas ?

— Fais comme tu veux, dit-il d'un air indifférent.

J'ai mal, j'ai si mal. La main sur la poitrine, je dis sans comprendre pourquoi :

— Ne pointe pas ton épée sur Tutu. Je t'en prie, Fakir, promets-le moi !

— Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

J'ai mal. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire tout ce que je veux lui dire ?

Nous nous couchons ainsi, loin l'un de l'autre.

**o-o-o**

À la vue du sentiment d'amour qui sort du bijou offert à Tutu, je sens quelque chose dans ma poitrine. Suis-je amoureux ?

— Tu n'as plus besoin d'errer, dit Tutu. Voici l'endroit où tu dois retourner.

Dans mon cœur, cette douleur, la même que lorsque je vois Fakir interagir avec Tutu. Le fragment de cœur pénètre dans ma poitrine et Tutu est enveloppée de liens noirs qui la retiennent prisonnière. Une plume noire se plante dans mon cœur, me faisant hurler de douleur comme jamais.

Et Krähe apparaît.

La douleur me fait perdre le fil. Lorsque je lève les yeux, Fakir est là, mon chevalier noir à la voix de tonnerre. Krähe lui lance un corbeau et il tombe, mon Fakir, il crie. Où as-tu mal, Fakir ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

J'ai mal. Je veux rejoindre Fakir, mais j'ai mal. Krähe s'approche de moi et tire sur le fragment de cœur, le détachant peu à peu, et m'embrasse.

J'ai mal.

— Arrête, Krähe ! crie Tutu. Tu aimes le Prince, non ?

Où et quand ai-je déjà entendu cette dernière phrase ?

Qui par le passé m'avait aimé, au point de me faire du mal ?

Ou peut-être... était-ce moi qui l'avait aimé ?

Je sombre dans le néant.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_


	14. Princesse et chevalier

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème : **17. kHz**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Pardon pour ce retard phénoménal ! Mais juré, je finirai cette série de thèmes !

Je dis sans doute n'importe quoi ou de manière maladroite dans le premier paragraphe. Que ceux qui connaissent plus de notions de physique que moi ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur : je n'avais absolument pas d'autre idée pour introduire le thème de ce chapitre.

**

* * *

**

**14**

**Princesse et chevalier**

Je me réveillai meurtri, seul, sans Mytho. La princesse Tutu me veillait, penchée sur le lit de mon Prince ; une prise de position que je ressentis comme une injure, mais sans avoir le cœur de lui en vouloir. C'était comme si tout mon ressentiment, toute mon amertume avaient disparu avec Mytho ; un sentiment bien étrange en vérité. Gagnais-je en maturité ou avais-je définitivement abandonné tout espoir de concrétiser mon amour ? Mytho m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait choisi Tutu, après tout. C'était comme les airs de musique que me jouais Rachel sur sa flute : quand elle soufflait avec modération, une mélodie composée de notes harmonieuses s'élevait dans les airs. Trop fort, cela vrillait les tympans, c'était douloureux ; cette douleur, je l'avais ressentie il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais d'après ce que m'avait expliqué Charon, à partir d'une certaine fréquence, quand les kilohertz s'ajoutaient en trop grand nombre, il était possible de ne plus rien entendre, car alors le son passait sur une fréquence qui n'était plus audible par l'oreille humaine. Peut-être était-ce ce qui m'arrivait : j'avais été tellement assommé de douleur que je ne ressentais plus rien, à présent. La fréquence était trop grande pour moi.

Je détournai mon esprit de ces pensées déprimantes. Il y avait bien plus important à faire : chercher Mytho que Krähe nous avait enlevé. Même si je ne désirais pas vraiment m'associer avec elle, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'aller avec Tutu. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, avec mes maigres forces ? Elle avait beau être maladroite, cette Ahiru disposait de pouvoirs qui dépassaient les miens. Plus que moi, elle méritait le Prince.

Après moult errances dans la ville, nous finîmes par trouver Krähe, ou plutôt Rue. Que j'avais eu raison de me méfier d'elle dès le début ! Elle était en réalité cette Princesse Krähe que nous redoutions. Elle nous asséna à chacun une lourde vérité, à Ahiru et à moi. J'étais la réincarnation d'un chevalier inutile qui avait été terrassé par l'ennemi du Prince avant d'avoir pu porter un seul coup. Tutu était une jeune fille au rôle insignifiant qui ne méritait pas sa place dans l'histoire. Quelle humiliation ! Après s'être moquée de nous, Krähe s'empara de l'épée du Prince et disparut de nouveau.

Peu après, nous rencontrâmes Edel qui nous conduisit à l'entrée du repaire où Krähe avait emmené mon Prince. Ahiru semblait énormément tenir à elle malgré son statut de marionnette, qu'elle nous révéla sans sourciller. Cela ne me concernait pas : une fois mon Prince délivré et Krähe mise hors d'état de nuire, il serait bien temps de songer au reste. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Mytho et Ahiru finiraient ensemble, sans aucun doute : c'était là le destin des princes et des princesses. Le chevalier n'avait pas sa place, à plus forte raison s'il était amoureux fou du prince. Edel nous montra une porte dérobée menant à une grotte. Il était temps d'aller sauver Mytho.

Qu'il était long, ce chemin menant sous terre ! Un immense précipice qui s'enfonçait loin, loin dans le sol, bien en-dessous de la ville. De quand datait-il ? Le chemin était creusé à même la roche, ce qui voulait dire que d'autres avant nous l'avaient emprunté.

Ahiru me suivait tandis que je menais la marche. Plus d'une fois, je fus surpris par mon manque de grâce, la facilité avec laquelle elle trébuchait sur le moindre bout de roc qui dépassait ou se cognait sur tout obstacle qui se mettait sur sa route. Dire que cette fille était la Princesse Tutu ! N'aurais-je pas assisté à sa transformation, j'aurais eu peine à le croire.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Ahiru rompit le silence.

– Dis, Fakir !

– Quoi ? fis-je, exaspéré.

– Non, rien du tout.

– Si tu ne veux pas le dire, il ne faut pas l'ouvrir !

Qu'est-ce que Mytho trouvait à cette fille sans charme ?

– Ah, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un chevalier raté.

Se moquait-elle de moi ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Ben, rien de particulier. Je te trouvais désagréable au début mais maintenant, je crois te comprendre un peu.

– Je te préviens, je ne compte pas m'allier avec toi. Je sauverai Mytho moi-même, c'est tout !

– Oui. Je sais.

Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller d'un point à un autre. Elle tourna autour du pot jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de ne plus le faire.

– Pour être franche, dit-elle alors que je l'aidais à descendre d'une hauteur, je n'ai jamais réfléchi aux qualités de Mytho. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai juste trouvé très beau. Et en le regardant bien, ses yeux étaient si tristes que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour lui en devenant la Princesse Tutu. Il ne s'agissait vraiment que de ça au début.

Comme c'était étrange ! Tout ce que cette fille disait, j'aurais pu le dire moi-même. La beauté et la grâce de Mytho étaient ce qui m'avait attiré chez lui tout d'abord. Sa tristesse, toute la mélancolie qui se dégageait de son être m'avaient touché à un tel point que je m'étais juré de tout faire pour l'aider, comme Ahiru. Nous n'étions pas si différents, sur ce point : Mytho nous avait charmés dès notre première rencontre. Nous ne pouvions le laisser seul. Et maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses baisers, il m'était impossible de penser à tout autre que lui.

– Mais maintenant, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : nous fûmes attaqués par un groupe de corbeaux qui nous fit tomber dans le vide. Que de choses arrivèrent alors ! Je découvris la véritable identité d'Ahiru : celle de ce petit canard jaune que je voyais sans cesse, celui qui m'avait surpris dans une position si vulnérable au bord de l'étang. Elle avait entendu ma confession ! Que n'aurais-je pu revenir en arrière pour m'arracher la langue ! Je rougis, me cachai le visage, mais elle était déjà partie en expédition.

Grâce à ses talents de nageuse, elle trouva un passage sous l'eau qui menait à un lac caché au plus profond de la grotte. C'était sans doute là qu'était Mytho, me dit-elle. Nous nageâmes en silence, mais je ne cessais de repenser à toutes nos précédentes rencontres. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout du tunnel, je souriais malgré moi.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Je sortis du lac, mon cœur lourd de la décision que je venais de prendre. Si cette fille n'était pas digne de gagner l'affection de Mytho, personne ne le pourrait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa force. Qu'un si petit canard ait eu le courage et l'audace d'aller aussi loin pour aider son Prince ! Moi, qu'avais-je à lui offrir à côté ?

– La Princesse Tutu est un canard, ris-je.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux teintés d'innocence.

– Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai lu _Le Prince et le Corbeau_ à Mytho. Et il ne s'est alors intéressé ni à lui-même ou au Corbeau, mais à Tutu qui n'apparaissait que quelques lignes. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi Tutu disparaissait en particules de lumière. Il a souhaité retrouver son cœur parce que c'était Tutu qui devait le lui rendre.

– Pourtant Mytho s'est lui-même arraché le cœur...

– Il est comme ça. Il veut protéger les petits et les faibles. C'est son vœu le plus cher. Et il se moque de ce qui peut lui arriver. Il a beau avoir perdu son cœur, il n'a pas oublié ça. Il est comme ça.

Mon Mytho, mon Prince si beau et si pur. Plus je parlais et plus je me rendais compte à quel point mes exigences étaient vaines. Je n'étais pas fait pour lui ; à peine méritais-je le titre de chevalier, moi le garçon orgueilleux et impur qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était cette fille aux attentions maladroites mais honnêtes et au cœur gonflé de gentillesse.

Ahiru me sourit, toute trempée qu'elle était.

– Mytho a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir près de lui, dit-elle d'une voix sereine.

– Tu parles.

– C'est vrai. Tu... tu resteras avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je ne suis plus là pour l'aider...

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, grognai-je en avançant. Les histoires sont faites pour être changées. Tu ne finiras pas comme dans le conte.

– Mais...

– Tu es la princesse qu'il a choisi. S'il pouvait laisser parler son cœur, c'est toi qui serais à ses côtés en ce moment-même, pas Krähe qui l'a pris de force. Crois-moi.

Ahiru me fit le plus doux des sourires.

– Je ne crois pas que c'est d'une princesse dont il a besoin.

Je secouai la tête.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Quelquefois, les princes ne finissent pas toujours avec les princesses.

– Avec qui veux-tu qu'ils finissent, alors ? fis-je sur un ton amer. Avec les sorcières ?

Ahiru me regarda comme si je lui avais avoué que j'avais l'intention de m'arracher le cœur, mais ne dit rien.

– Allons-y, fis-je d'une voix forte.

Elle mit un peu de temps avant de me répondre :

– Oui.

Nous marchâmes en silence cette fois. La grotte s'enfonçait encore ; nous trouvâmes un lac énorme au centre duquel un nid blanc gigantesque avait été aménagé. Un seul rai de lumière vive tombait sur le lit de roses qui s'y trouvait ; et allongé paisiblement en son sein, aussi beau qu'un ange, était Mytho.

Krähe apparut dans un tourbillon de plumes noires alors que nous nous précipitions vers lui. Ahiru se transforma aussitôt en Princesse Tutu.

– Je t'en prie, arrête ça !

– Tu as raison, finissons-en, clama Krähe avec un sourire pervers. Ici repose le sentiment d'amour du Prince, sa capacité d'aimer les gens et le monde entier. Il n'est encore à personne.

Ce disant, elle serra contre elle un écrin noir tout simple.

– Laquelle de nous deux ce fragment choisira-t-il ? Confronté à nos sentiments, vers laquelle ira-t-il ?

Elle le tendit bien en vue.

– Si le fragment te choisit, je te le rendrai, ainsi que Mytho. Alors, et si tu déclarais tes sentiments ? Allez, Princesse Tutu.

Krähe fit suivre ses mots d'un rire sinistre.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	15. Le coeur de Mytho

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 16. Invincible, sans égal

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre correspond à l'épisode 13 de la série. Même si ça y ressemble, ce n'est pas une fin, pas plus que l'épisode 13 n'était la fin de la série malgré ce qu'on peut voir en générique de fin.

La deuxième saison arrivera avec le chapitre suivant, et comme vous pourrez le voir avec ce qui se passe ici, ce sera de l'UA pur.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**15**

**Le cœur de Mytho**

Déclarer son amour en échange du Prince ? Laisser choisir ce pantin aux ordres de Krähe ? Impossible. Si Tutu pouvait s'y résoudre, pas moi. Il m'était inconcevable de laisser triompher Krähe aux dépens de la vraie princesse. Si Mytho avait eu tout pouvoir de décision, il penserait de même.

– Attends ! m'écriai-je en voyant Tutu s'avancer vers son sort. À quoi riment ces âneries ? T'es idiote ?

– Idiote ? répéta-t-elle en faisant la grimace, reflet de son identité en tant qu'Ahiru.

Cette fille était décidément un bien curieux mélange : gentille et maladroite, courageuse et naïve... une énigme qui avait dû fasciner Mytho. N'y aurait-il pas eu mon Prince pour occuper mon cœur, peut-être aurait-elle pu y prendre une toute petite place, qui sait.

– Ne crois pas le corbeau ! Si tu disparais, qui rendra son cœur à Mytho ? Tu ne voulais pas lui rendre tous les fragments pour voir son sourire ? Toi seule peut accepter avec le sourire le destin de la Princesse Tutu. Donc, tu ne dois pas disparaître !

Mytho avait plus besoin de cette fille que moi. Je brandis mon épée et me tint prêt pour le combat. Si tout pouvait se régler par la seule force, je pouvais bien donner du mien, non ? Je ne devais pas hésiter, en tant que chevalier du Prince. Il n'était pas question que je commette la même erreur : je devais attaquer et tant pis si j'y laissais la vie, tant que cela puisse servir Mytho.

– Je changerai le destin !

J'étais le chevalier du Prince. Si je me le répétais assez, parviendrais-je à devenir invincible et à sauver Mytho ? Après tout, personne n'était mon égal dans la ville ; j'avais plus d'une fois terrassé des soldats confirmés en combat singulier, lors des entraînements que je m'étais imposé durant toutes ces années. Je devais aller de l'avant, tout comme cette histoire.

– Pauvre chevalier fou ! s'écria Krähe en m'envoyant ses troupes de soldats-corbeaux. Tu ne réussiras même pas à m'approcher et tu mourras en vain.

– Tu veux vérifier ?

– Fakir ! hurla Tutu en me voyant partir en courant au combat.

Elle fut bloquée par plusieurs corbeaux.

– Admire le spectacle, dit Krähe.

Löhengrin trancha l'air ; je fis disparaître deux, trois corbeaux d'un coup de lame. Ces maudits soldats endimanchés virevoltaient autour de moi, narguaient ma défense. Je pus me débarrasser d'une dizaine, mais alors vingt autres surgirent des cavités de la grotte et se jetèrent sur moi. Je n'avais pas peur ; plus maintenant. Mytho était devant moi.

– Rends-nous Mytho ! criai-je une fois mes ennemis vaincus.

– Je refuse.

J'entendis le son de l'eau en premier ; puis, baissant les yeux, je sus pourquoi Krähe m'avait lancé ce dernier regard. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, se transforma en eau qui m'engloutit. Puis une tornade violente me jeta dans les airs ; à peine entendis-je le cri de Tutu résonner dans la grotte. Des cavités creusées dans la roche, surgirent cent, mille plumes de corbeaux acérées qui me transpercèrent avant que je pusse les repousser. Je tombai la tête la première dans les eaux glacées du lac.

– Fakir ! hurla Tutu.

Allais-je finir comme dans le conte, terrassé avant d'avoir pu sauver mon Prince ? Non, je ne le permettrais pas. Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour nager jusqu'à la rive où se trouvait Mytho. Mon corps était en sang, mes vêtements en lambeaux, mais cela m'importait peu tant que je pusse atteindre mon Prince.

– Alors ? fis-je par défi à Krähe. Mon corps est encore en un seul morceau !

Je levai mon épée. Elle me lança un sourire narquois.

– Mais dans cet état, tu ne pourras même pas m'égratigner.

Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je souris, conscient d'avoir atteint mes dernières limites, et brandis mon épée sur Mytho.

– Mytho, pardon !

Le bruit du métal nous assourdit les oreilles. Je venais de casser l'épée du Prince en deux ; les fragments se transformèrent en cygnes lumineux qui s'envolèrent avant de disparaître. J'avais atteint mon objectif.

– Tu ne peux maintenant plus briser ses fragments de cœur, dis-je, satisfait.

Mytho se tenait devant moi, le regard vide, sans bouger. Je t'ai aimé, Mytho. Même si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, mes sentiments à moi étaient sincères, mon cœur était tien. Je levai la main une dernière fois pour essayer de le toucher, mais la baissai bien vite : il n'était pas en état de me répondre... Mon Prince si beau dont le cœur n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais mien. Je me sentis basculer en arrière ; l'histoire était finie pour moi, tout du moins.

– Princesse Tutu, appelai-je. Sauve le futur de Mytho...

Puisses-tu être heureux, mon Prince. Ta princesse était là pour te sauver. Pour moi, l'histoire se terminait là. L'amour du Prince n'était pas destiné à son chevalier.

– Fakir ! hurla Tutu, en pleurs.

Je m'efforçai de sourire une dernière fois, en vain : je ne sentais plus rien.

– Fakir !

À la surprise de tous, une autre voix vint se mêler à celle de Tutu. Ma chute fut stoppée nette : quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé avant que je sombre dans les eaux du lac. Je levai faiblement les yeux.

Mytho se tenait là, au-dessus de moi. Il avait tendu la main et avait saisi mon bras. Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le sol.

– Quoi ? hurla Krähe, folle de rage. Mytho s'est réveillé ?

Pourtant, rien à part ce dernier geste ne laissait penser cela : le regard de Mytho était toujours aussi éteint et il ne réagissait pas. Dans ce cas, qui avait crié mon nom ? Pourquoi avait-il allongé le bras pour m'attraper ?

Soudain, le fragment de cœur que Krähe avait volé se mit à briller un instant, du haut du socle sur lequel il était emprisonné. Je vis le médaillon de Tutu répondre de l'autre côté du lac. Puis une voix sortit du fragment d'amour.

– Fakir, disait-elle. Fakir.

Je levai la main vers lui, bien faiblement. Krähe reprit ses esprit et brisa le socle pour s'emparer du fragment de cœur.

– Jamais ! Il est à moi !

– C'est faux, fit la voix claire de Tutu. Ne comprends-tu pas, Krähe ? Mytho a choisi, bien avant que nous ne lui demandions. S'il-te-plaît, ouvre les yeux. Son cœur...

– Non ! hurla Krähe. Il est à moi ! Je suis celle qui l'aime le plus, je suis celle qui lui est destinée ! Pourquoi devrais-je le céder à une princesse de pacotille et à un chevalier raté ? Mytho est à moi !

Elle reprit son souffle et me jeta un regard furibond.

– C'est de ta faute ! me cria-t-elle. De votre faute à tous les deux ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là...

Dans une gerbe de plumes noires, Krähe fit apparaître une énorme lame qu'elle dirigea vers moi. J'étais trop faible pour me lever ; la lame me transpercerait et alors ce serait fini de moi. Elle rit aux éclats, cette princesse-corbeau aux plumes noires.

– Non !

Le fragment de cœur qu'elle tenait serré contre elle brilla de mille feux et s'envola vers ma direction. Le fantôme du Prince apparut et me prit dans ses bras, m'enserrant fort comme pour me protéger. J'ouvris des yeux ronds mais sans pouvoir bouger ; j'avais été trop affaibli par mes combats.

– Ne fais pas de mal à Fakir ! dit le fragment d'amour.

Une chose étrange se passa alors : au lieu de retourner dans le corps de Mytho comme cela devait être, le fragment se baissa vers moi et m'embrassa.

– Si tu le tues, tu n'auras jamais mon amour, dit-il.

Puis il disparut dans une explosion de lumière et pénétra en moi.

– Non !

Le cri de Krähe fut si intense qu'il brisa l'illusion dans laquelle nous avions été enfermés : le lac s'évapora pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une grotte normale, sombre et sinistre. Pour ma part, je ne voyais pas grand-chose car l'éclat de cœur qui s'était réfugié en moi occupait toute mon attention.

Je sentis mes forces revenir, mes blessures guérir en un instant. Était-ce cela, le pouvoir de l'amour ? Les sentiments de Mytho m'enveloppaient comme dans un cocon, leurs chaleur me réchauffaient plus sûrement que la plus vive des flammes. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Mytho, le vrai, se pencher vers moi avec un sourire tout doux. Tutu se trouvait à ses côtés, sereine. Krähe avait disparu.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je.

Je n'avais plus mal. Mes blessures avaient complètement disparu. Mytho me tendit sa cape et m'enveloppa gentiment, sans me quitter des yeux.

– C'est fini, dit-il. Krähe est partie. Nous sommes sauvés.

– Essayons de trouver la sortie ensemble, dit Tutu en me tendant la main.

Je leur souris, gauchement. Je pouvais sentir une douce chaleur dans mon cœur, accompagnée d'un picotement un peu désagréable qui n'était pourtant pas suffisant à repousser le bonheur que j'éprouvais à voir tout le monde sain et sauf.

– Et ton fragment de cœur ? demandai-je à mon Prince.

Mytho mit le doigt sur ma poitrine, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait le mien.

– Il est là, dit-il.

– Tu dois le reprendre ! Ton cœur...

– Il est parfaitement bien là où il se trouve, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Mais...

– Tu me le garderas, n'est-ce pas, Fakir ? C'est mon amour. Il est à toi, maintenant.

Je rougis. Mon regard passa de Mytho à Tutu, sans comprendre.

– Mais... c'est le tien ! Il doit te revenir, ou du moins à ta princesse...

Tutu me fit son plus beau sourire.

– Non. Les princes ne finissent pas toujours avec les princesses, le sais-tu ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Moi, je me trouvais au milieu et ne comprenais pas grand-chose, mais si mon Prince était heureux, c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

– Et maintenant ? dis-je en me relevant.

– L'illusion de Krähe a disparu avec elle, dit Mytho. Nous devons trouver la sortie. Te sens-tu en état de marcher ?

Je lui jetai un regard indigné.

– Je suis ton chevalier, ne l'oublie pas ! S'il le faut, je te porterai jusqu'à la sortie !

Il éclata de rire, mon Prince. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Le voir côte à côte avec Tutu me rappela que je n'avais plus ma place à ses côtés de cette manière, et je m'avançais vers le couloir de sortie avec l'intention de les laisser seuls pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la présence de l'autre.

– Ne t'en vas pas sans moi, dit Mytho en me prenant la main.

Je le regardai avec surprise mais ne fis pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Il me sourit et m'embrassa gentiment sur le cou.

– Rentrons à la maison.

Que se passait-il ? Le reste du chemin se passa comme dans un rêve ; la main de Mytho était chaude, sa présence rassurante. À quelques pas de là, Tutu n'arrêtait pas de nous sourire.

– Il fait tout noir, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Par ici, lui répondit une voix.

Au bout du tunnel sombre, une lueur brilla, faible mais bien présente. Nous dirigeâmes nos pas vers sa direction ; bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur, devant un feu qui avait été allumé à notre intention, semblait-il.

– On nous a aidés ? fis-je, étonné. Qui ?

Le craquement sec du bois nous fit lever les yeux en direction du feu, et j'eus ma réponse. Là, au milieu des flammes, se tenait Edel, l'amie marionnette d'Ahiru.

– Edel ! s'écria Tutu.

– C'est toi qui nous as guidés ? fit Mytho.

Tutu éclata en sanglots.

– Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Edel s'éleva dans les airs, sereine.

– Une marionnette a voulu imiter les humains et leurs sentiments.

– Edel !

– Toi qui pleures, ries et te fâches si franchement, je t'enviais peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas de regret. Donc, ne pleure pas.

– Je ne peux pas, fit Tutu en sanglotant de plus belle. Mes larmes ne tarissent pas.

Je ne pouvais que donner raison à Edel : s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de redonner ses sentiments au Prince, c'était bien cette fille qui était une mine ouverte de sentiments à elle toute seule. Le reste des paroles d'Edel me confirma dans cette idée.

– Je voudrais finir en voyant Tutu danser avec le Prince.

– Finir ?

– Je t'en prie. Danse un pas de deux avec le Prince.

Le Prince et sa Princesse étaient destinés l'un à l'autre ; même cette marionnette l'avait compris. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était leur céder la place pour leur danse et attendre qu'ils aient de nouveau besoin de moi. Je m'écartai avec bonne grâce.

La main de Mytho me retint avant que j'aie pu m'éloigner assez. Je lui jetai un regard curieux.

– Mytho ?

– Reste là, dit-il. Je vais danser avec Tutu puisque tel est le vœu d'Edel, mais n'en profite pas pour t'en aller.

– Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis ton chevalier. Je resterai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Il finit par me lâcher la main et la tendit à Tutu à la place.

– Princesse Tutu. Dansons.

Tutu le suivit dans cet ultime pas de deux en hommage à Edel. Moi, je restais dans mon coin et tentais de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Mytho et Tutu étaient ensemble, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas tout. Pourquoi Mytho m'avait-il tenu la main durant tout le chemin alors que sa Princesse était à côté de lui ? Et pourquoi leur danse, bien qu'émouvante, ne semblait-elle pas refléter le moindre sentiment de passion, mais plutôt une affection sincère quoique modérée ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Le Prince devait finir avec sa Princesse, c'était la fin inéluctable de tout conte.

Le feu finit de se consumer. Je vis Tutu faire la révérence à Mytho avant de s'en aller à pas feutrés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle est partie !

Mytho se tourna vers moi.

– Je sais. Elle m'a promis de m'aider à retrouver les fragments de cœur qui restent.

Je serrai mon poing sur la poitrine.

– Il y en a un que tu peux récupérer dès à présent.

Tout sourires, mon Prince m'enlaça pour m'entraîner dans une autre danse. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

– Non. Je te l'ai dit, il est à toi.

– Pourtant...

Mytho ne me laissa pas le temps de protester encore.

Comme beaucoup d'histoires, celle-ci se termina sur un baiser.


	16. Fakir

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 15. Le bleu le plus pur

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **On arrive à la deuxième saison de l'anime ! Il y a un seul grand changement par rapport à l'histoire originale (ça, et le fait que Fakir et Mytho soient ensemble, mais c'est un détail, n'est-ce pas ?). Comme toujours, je reprends certaines scènes déjà existantes, mais en les remaniant pour que cela colle plus à ce qui arrive ici.

Ah, et on passe du point de vue de Mytho, cette fois. Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça et vu ce qui va arriver à Fakir, c'est plus pratique aussi.

**

* * *

**

**16**

**Fakir**

Le cœur de Fakir battait toujours à tout rompre lorsque je l'embrassais. Depuis que je lui avais donné un fragment de mon cœur, le sentiment d'amour qui lui revenait de droit, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il me couvre le corps de baisers ardents. La matin, au réveil, lorsque j'émergeais du sommeil dans ses bras. En nous habillant ; il me regardait sans cesse, laisser traîner une main langoureuse sur mes hanches, la courbure de mon cou. En cours, il ne faisait rien d'aussi évident mais de temps à autre, sa main se glissait subrepticement sur la mienne, quand personne ne faisait attention à nous.

Étais-je heureux ? Je me plaisais à le croire. Souvent, je croisais Ahiru et elle me faisait un signe d'encouragement, de loin car ses amies n'auraient pas compris notre relation, selon elle. Je savais qu'elle était la Princesse Tutu : c'était la première chose qu'elle m'avait dite après le pas de deux que nous avions dansé pour Edel. Cela me surprit, mais pas autant que d'apprendre que Rue avait été la Princesse Krähe. Seul, mon Fakir avait été fidèle à lui-même : mon chevalier, celui qui avait toujours été à mes côtés pour me soutenir et me protéger. Pas une seule fois je ne regrettai de lui avoir donné mon cœur, et sur cette décision, j'avais aussi l'approbation d'Ahiru.

– Bonjour, me dit-elle un matin avant les cours. Comment vas-tu, Mytho ?

Je lui souris, lui rendis son salut. J'étais assis sur le rebord de la fontaine ; elle vint me rejoindre et s'installa à ma gauche.

– Fakir n'est pas avec toi ? C'est rare.

– Il est allé me chercher à boire, répondis-je. J'avais soif.

– Il est toujours aussi attentionné, fit-elle en riant. C'est bien digne du chevalier du Prince.

Ce disant, elle rougit, sans oser me regarder. Elle seule connaissait notre relation parmi nos camarades, à l'école. Nous l'avions révélé à Charon, bien entendu ; Fakir avait insisté pour que tout soit fait dans les règles de ce côté. Qu'il avait été nerveux ce soir-là, mon Fakir ! Il craignait que Charon ne le rejette, qu'il renie son fils à cause de cette union. Je n'avais pas peur : quoi que puisse dire Charon, je savais que Fakir ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Il avait déjà tant sacrifié pour moi ! Mais tout se passa très bien ; à vrai dire, Charon n'eût pas été plus heureux si Fakir lui avait amené la plus belle fille de la ville. Il nous appela ses fils et nous renvoya au dortoir avec autant de nourriture que nous pouvions emporter avec nous.

Ahiru se tourna vers moi, pensive. Pour la première fois, je pus admirer longuement ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux. Qu'ils étaient purs et innocents ! Fakir avait raison : si quelqu'un pouvait nous aider dans cette quête, c'était bien elle.

– Mytho ?

– Oui, Ahiru ?

– Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux, toute rouge et tremblante de nervosité.

– Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je croie que Fakir te rende malheureux ou quoi, mais... enfin...

– Je le pense.

– Tu n'es pas sûr ?

Je lui fis un sourire hésitant.

– Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé assez de mon cœur pour être bien certain, mais... je ne regrette pas d'avoir donné mon amour à Fakir, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

Ahiru laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Ouf, tant mieux ! Je ne doutais pas de l'affection de Fakir, mais toi, tu aurais pu... je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas ?

Elle rougit de plus belle.

– Je veux dire, tu es le Prince. Tu aimes tout le monde. Non pas que je veuille dire que tu es facile ! Non, c'est juste que... euh...

– C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Rue ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

– Je... elle me manque, tu sais. Elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'était pour toi. Même si elle a eu tort d'agir comme ça, je peux la comprendre.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– On ne devrait peut-être pas parler de ça. Fakir sera furieux !

– Pour quelle raison ? fit la voix grave de mon chevalier.

Ahiru sursauta, menaçant de laisser échapper un cri étranglé de surprise. Elle se retint néanmoins ; ses mains étaient plaquées sur sa bouche. Comme c'était bizarre ! Fakir lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. J'acceptai avec le sourire la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il me tendit.

– De quoi parliez-vous ? dit-il en s'asseyant à ma droite.

Je n'avais aucune raison de le lui cacher, c'est pourquoi je dis :

– De toi et de Rue. Ahiru me demandait si j'étais heureux.

Fakir nous lança un drôle de regard.

– Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Ahiru se mit à paniquer.

– Ah, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais juste savoir... euh...

– Mytho est parfaitement bien avec moi, grogna Fakir.

– Je sais ! C'était juste une question comme ça !

Fakir serra les poings.

– Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires !

Indignée, Ahiru se leva et lui tira la langue.

– Ce sont aussi mes affaires, je te rappelle ! Mytho, je vais en cours. Fais bien attention à toi sur le chemin !

Elle partit en courant, non sans avoir une dernière fois fait la grimace à Fakir. Comme c'était étrange. J'étais pourtant persuadé que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien.

– Tu devrais te montrer plus gentil avec les filles, dis-je. Ahiru surtout. Elle nous aide.

– Je n'ai rien contre elle, grommela Fakir. Si elle ne se mêlait pas de choses qui ne la regardent pas, aussi...

Il me fixa d'une étrange façon.

– Que penses-tu d'elle ?

– Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

– Elle te récupère tes sentiments, sans rien demander en retour. Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi ?

– Pas vraiment, dis-je. C'est dans sa nature. Ahiru est gentille et veut aider les autres.

– Tu crois ?

Je me rapprochai de lui, doucement.

– Tu m'aideras aussi, Fakir ? demandai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je savais que Fakir devait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était comme ça, mon Fakir. Brave et fort quand il le fallait, mais quand il s'agissait de moi, il se montrait toujours un peu plus maladroit. Charon m'avait dit que c'était normal : les garçons amoureux étaient souvent comme ça. Si c'était vrai, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'agissais pas de cette manière, moi aussi. Est-ce que j'étais amoureux de Fakir ? Je voulais penser que oui, mais quelquefois, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'est pourquoi il fallait que je retrouve les fragments de mon cœur : une fois que ce serait fait, je n'aurais plus aucun doute.

– Je suis quand même ton chevalier, dit Fakir d'une voix mal assurée.

– Je savais que tu dirais cela.

Je me levai.

– Et puis je retournerai dans le conte.

Fakir sembla hésiter un instant avant de demander :

– C'est ce que tu veux ?

– Je suis le prince d'une histoire.

– Je vois.

Il se leva à son tour ; son visage était indéchiffrable.

– On y va ? Sinon M. Chat sera furieux.

– Oui.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne me prit pas la main.

*

Durant le cours, Ahiru se montra encore en spectacle, à la plus grande joie des élèves. M. Chat semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la menacer de l'épouser. Comme tous les autres, mon regard était souvent attiré vers elle ; je riais de bon cœur lorsqu'un faux pas la fit se faire houspiller par le professeur et ses amies. Fakir regardait aussi mais resta silencieux, plus que d'ordinaire. Je n'en comprenais pas la raison mais décidai de le laisser tranquille : je savais que ce n'était pas son genre de s'épancher sur ses sentiments. Quoi qu'il ait, il le résoudrait à sa manière, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

M. Chat nous fit asseoir en cercle pour nous donner des cours de théorie.

– Le ballet, c'est de l'entraînement, puis de l'entraînement, et enfin de l'entraînement, commença-t-il. Mais pourquoi tant d'entraînement ? C'est pour nous imprégner des bases.

Je le laissai parler ; mon regard se perdit du côté de Fakir, qui était resté en retrait. Il gardait les yeux baissés, la main serrée sur le cœur, comme le jour où je lui avais donné ce fragment du mien. J'hésitai : devais-je me rapprocher de lui ? L'ignorer pour me concentrer sur l'histoire de M. Chat ?

Notre professeur nous raconta ses jeunes années à l'école de ballet, du temps où il avait rencontré le grand danseur Myajinsky. Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite. Mes yeux allaient sans cesse vers Fakir.

– Ces chaussons m'ont été remis par le grand Myajinsky, conclut M. Chat en nous montrant avec révérence une paire de chaussons usés par la pratique. Et j'ai prêté serment à ces chaussons de consacrer ma vie au ballet.

Ce qu'il disait était très intéressant mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à écouter : Fakir se tassait sur lui-même, il semblait souffrir. Que lui arrivait-il ?

– Fakir ? chuchotai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il écarta ma main d'un geste ; le bruit que cela fit attira l'attention de toute la classe.

– Il se passe quelque chose ? fit M. Chat, visiblement contrarié qu'on l'ait interrompu. Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Fakir ?

Fakir lui lança un regard assassin ; même moi, je reculai.

– Foutaises, grommela-t-il. Tout ce que vous dites n'est qu'un ramassis de...

Il se tint de nouveau la poitrine et vacilla un peu. Inquiet, je me penchai vers lui. Il refusa mon aide.

– Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'une voix faible. Je suis désolé, M. Chat. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne me sens pas très bien, en fait.

Les moustaches de M. Chat furent prises de soubresauts. On sentait qu'il se retenait.

– Que cela ne se reproduise plus, finit-il par dire. Je ne tolèrerai pas d'autre impertinence, c'est compris ?

– Oui, excusez-moi encore.

L'affaire fut close, mais cela ne me rassura pas pour autant. Fakir s'était calmé ; pourtant, pas une seule fois il ne voulut répondre à mes questions. À la fin des cours, il fut le premier à partir, sans même me jeter un regard.

Ahiru me prit à part, devant les expressions ahuries de ses amies.

– Mytho, Fakir ne va pas bien ?

– Je ne sais pas, dis-je, frustré. Je dois y aller, Ahiru.

– Oui, bien sûr. Tiens-moi au courant, hein ?

Je partis me changer en courant et regagnai notre chambre. Fakir était alité, en tenue de nuit.

– Fakir, tu vas bien ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Tu es encore blessé, peut-être ? Si c'est à cause de ton combat contre Krähe...

– Cela ne la concerne pas, répliqua-t-il, presque avec hargne. Dois-tu toujours parler de ces princesses ? C'est avec moi que tu es, à présent !

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

– Je sais bien. Mais...

– Je ne te suffis pas, c'est ça ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Il rejeta la main que je lui tendais et se leva pour s'asseoir au rebord de la fenêtre.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Un rien m'irrite, ces temps-ci.

– Il n'y a pas de raison.

– Je sais. C'est juste...

Il soupira.

– C'est comme pour M. Chat. Tu l'as entendu, tout à l'heure ? Comme si les idioties qu'il débite pouvaient nous être utiles !

– M. Chat est un bon professeur.

Fakir ricana de manière sinistre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

– On verra s'il est aussi compétent après ça.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu te souviens de ces chaussons tout moches qu'il nous a montrés ?

– Je crois. Il semblait beaucoup y tenir.

– Il ne nous embêtera plus avec ça, crois-moi. Je les ai réduites en confettis avec une paire de ciseaux.

Il éclata de rire, mon Fakir, mon chevalier que j'avais tant de peine à reconnaître à présent.

– Ces chaussons avec tant de beaux souvenirs... C'est drôle. C'est drôle, non Mytho ?

Je reculai sans le vouloir. Qu'avais-tu, Fakir ? Jamais tu n'avais agi de la sorte, même quand tu voulais me forcer à oublier mon identité de prince !

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Fakir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Quoi, je te répugne ? Désolé de ne pas être une princesse. Je ne suis qu'un chevalier inutile qui ne mérite pas de rester à tes côtés.

– Ce n'est pas vrai !

Il me jeta un regard blessé, mon Fakir, et ouvrit la fenêtre derrière lui. Le vent s'engouffra dans la chambre, fit danser les rideaux autour de lui.

– Fakir !

– Que tu es cruel, chuchota Fakir.

Les mains sur la poitrine, il se ratatina sur lui-même et hurla de douleur. Je ne savais plus que faire. Moi le Prince qui aidait les plus faibles, j'étais moi-même totalement démuni face à la situation. J'avais toujours compté sur mon chevalier ; quoi qu'il arrive, je savais que Fakir serait là pour me rattraper. Mais ça ? Que Fakir soit celui qui souffre et qui ait besoin de moi, c'était tout nouveau.

– Fakir !

Je me précipitai vers lui mais il m'écarta en me jetant au sol.

– Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire pantin que tu peux traiter à ta guise.

– Ce n'est pas...

Je tendis la main vers lui mais il recula, le regard fou.

– Ne me touche pas !

Et d'un bond, il bascula en arrière, droit dans le vide.

– Fakir !

Les cris des élèves qui se trouvaient en dessous firent trembler l'école. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je restai cloué sur place par le choc, la main tendue ; c'était comme si toute force m'avait abandonné. Fakir !

Un autre cri couvrit les autres ; je vis Tutu se précipiter du toit d'en face et attraper Fakir par la main, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Un tourbillon de fleurs vint amortir leur chute et j'assistai, impuissant, à leur lente descente. Tutu se serra contre Fakir, sans doute pour lui épargner le moindre choc. Ce geste me remplit de honte. C'était moi qui aurait dû sauver Fakir ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagi à temps, moi qui d'habitude était le premier à me jeter dans la mêlée quand quelqu'un était en danger ?

Mais la situation n'était pas la même. Fakir... Fakir n'avait jamais besoin de moi. C'était moi qui avais besoin de lui ; à chaque fois que je tombais, je savais qu'il serait là pour me recevoir ou au moins veiller sur moi.

Mes jambes étaient paralysées ; j'avais perdu toute voix.

Fakir... Fakir m'avait rejeté.


	17. Rupture

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 14. Musique

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je suis comme qui dirait dans une période faste pour cette série. On verra si je peux la finir avant la fin de l'année...

**

* * *

**

**17**

**Rupture**

Je ne revis pas Fakir de la journée. Il avait disparu je ne savais où ; toutes mes tentatives de recherche dans le dortoir des garçons se révélèrent vaines. Je remarquai qu'on me lançait de drôles de regards au passage ; plusieurs fois, certains de mes camarades reculèrent à mon approche et s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations ailleurs. Cela ne me dérangeait guère car nous n'avions jamais été proches. Fakir avait été ma seule compagnie depuis si longtemps que je ne savais pas comment les aborder, de toute manière.

J'allai me coucher seul. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis... je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois, à vrai dire. Fakir avait toujours été à mes côtés ; mon unique point d'ancrage dans ce monde qui n'était pas le mien. Nous passions la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble ; et excepté les fois où je me trouvais en compagnie de Rue ou les rares occasions où il me laissait de son plein gré, je n'avais jamais connu d'autre compagnie. Sans lui, j'étais comme un oisillon égaré dans un monde hostile. Il était mon partenaire de danse, ma musique, le coda de mon pas de deux. Lorsque nous dansions, c'était comme si nous ne formions qu'une seule et unique symphonie, note après note, pas après pas.

J'étais le Prince. Cela, je le savais. J'aidais les faibles et les démunis ; je combattais le mal et sauvais ceux qui en avaient besoin. Quelle sorte de prince s'appuyait sur son chevalier au point de ne plus pouvoir agir ou danser correctement sans lui ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Fakir ne serait pas toujours avec moi ; ce qui était arrivé ce soir en était la preuve. Dès le lendemain, j'irais voir Fakir pour lui parler. Il y avait certainement une explication à son étrange comportement.

Malgré toutes ces bonnes résolutions, je passais une très mauvaise nuit. Je m'étais habitué à la présence réconfortante de Fakir, à ses bras qui m'enlaçaient avec douceur dans mon sommeil, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Peut-être l'étais-je, pour lui. Comme c'était singulier : je ne m'étais jamais vraiment aperçu à quel point je me sentais bien dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là. Ses baisers me manquaient. Je serrai son oreiller contre mon cœur et m'efforçai de dormir au moins quelques heures, car une journée de cours m'attendait le lendemain. En vain : le visage de Fakir au moment de sa chute venait sans cesse me hanter.

Je n'avais pas encore fermé les yeux quand les premiers rayons du soleil léchèrent la fenêtre.

*

À sept heures trente, un garçon de ma classe vint frapper à ma porte pour me dire que j'étais convoqué par M. Chat dans son bureau, avec Fakir. La perspective de le revoir me fit m'habiller et parcourir le long trajet en dix minutes à peine, là où j'en aurais mis vingt d'habitude. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en frappant à la porte.

– Entrez, fit la voix bien reconnaissable de M. Chat.

Fakir se tenait devant le bureau, droit et grave. Il ne bougea pas quand j'entrai ; mes tentatives de salut restèrent ignorées. Quant à M. Chat, il nous tournait le dos et était occupé à recoudre une paire de chaussons que je reconnus comme étant ceux qu'il nous avait montrés la veille. Fakir n'avait pas menti : ils étaient vraiment dans un état pitoyable.

– Mytho, approchez, dit M. Chat sans bouger de sa chaise.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me postai à côté de Fakir.

– De tristes incidents se succèdent, dit M. Chat. Que s'est-il passé hier ?

D'un coup d'aiguille, il rattacha deux morceaux d'étoffe ensemble ; Fakir sursauta. Je l'observai sans comprendre, sans savoir comment réagir. Son visage se crispa un instant, puis il retrouva calme.

– C'était un regrettable accident, dit-il. Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai glissé.

– Un accident ? répéta M. Chat.

– Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir inquiété tout le monde, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Je vais bien.

Je lui saisis le bras, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps.

– Que veux-tu dire, Fakir ? Pourquoi mens-tu ?

Les oreilles de M. Chat tressaillirent.

– Que voulez-vous dire, Mytho ? Je pense en effet qu'un tel accident est peu plausible.

– C'est ridicule, dit Fakir. C'est un accident, il n'y a pas à en douter.

– Il arrive que les gens se disputent. Albéric et Hilarion voulaient tous deux épouser Giselle.

Le visage de M. Chat prit une gravité peu commune ; il se mit à respirer fort, comme s'il était en émoi. Moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Fakir.

– Ils voulaient se marier et ont fini... se marier...

M. Chat eut un ultime sursaut, puis il redevint comme avant et soupira.

– Mais ce sujet ne vous concerne pas encore. Bien. Je ne peux plus vous laisser dans la même chambre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Fakir fut le plus rapide.

– C'est moi qui m'en vais, dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

– Fakir !

Fakir ouvrit la porte ; à ce moment, une horde de filles tomba par terre. M. Chat se fâcha, mais je ne l'écoutais plus : mon esprit était accaparé par Fakir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Jamais Fakir n'avait agi de la sorte avec moi ! Au contraire, il avait toujours été le premier à proposer que l'on reste ensemble. Et maintenant, il voulait qu'on se quitte, sans même m'expliquer pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas possible !

Je lui courus après. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné dans le couloir ; je n'eus aucun mal à le saisir par le bras et à le forcer à me regarder en face.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fakir, tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu veux partir ?

Fakir libéra son bras d'un geste brusque.

– Nous sommes ensemble depuis trop longtemps, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de grandir un peu ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie.

– Mais...

– Je ne veux pas passer mon existence dans ton ombre, figure-toi. Toi, ça te convient peut-être de m'avoir comme faire-valoir, mais j'en ai assez. Débrouille-toi tout seul. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de poursuivre ton histoire sans un pseudo-chevalier pour t'ouvrir la voie ?

Les autres ne comprenaient sans doute pas grand-chose à son discours, mais pour moi, c'était on ne peut plus clair : Fakir ne voulait plus être mon chevalier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je l'avais offensé et il ne voulait plus de moi.

Cela me fit un tel choc que je n'osais plus faire un pas de plus. Fakir s'éloigna à grandes enjambées ; les murmures débutèrent.

*

Je rentrai au dortoir et restai cloîtré dans ma chambre. À quoi bon aller en cours, si c'était pour voir Fakir m'ignorer encore ? Je ne comprenais rien à rien ; c'était comme si mon univers s'était fermé avec le départ de Fakir. Mon chevalier m'abandonnait !

Confusément, je me souvins de la Princesse Tutu, d'Ahiru. Elle avait promis de m'aider à retrouver les fragments épars de mon cœur. Mais Fakir aussi l'avait promis. Que faire ?

Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, j'entendis un petit bruit à la fenêtre. Quelqu'un lançait une pierre contre la vitre. Curieux, j'allai voir.

Ahiru se tenait tout en bas, une pierre à la main. Elle sursauta en me voyant lui faire signe et me dit de descendre. C'était l'heure de déjeuner ; l'école devait être noire de monde à cette heure. Je rejoignis bientôt Ahiru et nous fîmes quelques pas dans la rue.

– Fakir est bizarre ! m'annonça-t-elle tout de go. Je m'inquiétais pour lui alors je l'ai suivi juste après votre convocation, et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Je secouai la tête. Ahiru avait l'air dans tous ses états.

– Ben il s'est tenu le cœur, c'est comme s'il était blessé, et il parlait tout seul ! Puis Pike est venu le voir... tu te souviens de Pike, dis ?

– C'est une de tes amies, non ?

Si je ne me trompais pas, Pike était la plus modérée des deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. Les cheveux toujours enroulés dans un chignon, assez quelconque au premier abord mais elle avait une espèce de beauté intérieure qui la rendait unique, comme toutes les filles.

– Elle lui a fait une déclaration ! Je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque-là, et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

– Non.

– Fakir l'a remerciée et l'a pris dans ses bras ! Tu te rends compte ? Je pensais qu'il ne faisait ça qu'avec toi ! Et il avait un regard bizarre... Puis tout à coup, il lui a dit de le laisser seul, alors Pike est partie, et lui aussi est parti, mais je l'ai perdu de vue un instant et il a disparu subitement ! Mais... il y avait une plume de corbeau là où il aurait dû se trouver...

– Quoi ?

Je sursautai. Le Grand Corbeau était mon ennemi de toujours. Récemment, il s'était manifesté sous les traits de Rue, mon ancienne fiancée qui avait tenté de s'accaparer mon amour par la force. Sans Fakir et Tutu, elle y serait sans doute arrivée.

– Tu en es sûre ?

– Oui. Je suis venue te voir juste après.

Je hâtai le pas, réellement inquiet cette fois. Si le Grand Corbeau était mêlé à cette affaire, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'avait-il fait à Fakir ? Si jamais il lui avait fait du mal...

La voix d'Ahiru me sortit de mes rêveries.

– Dis, Mytho, vous vous êtes disputés, Fakir et toi ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Nous étions-nous disputés ? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Tout allait à merveille jusqu'à cet incident avec les chaussons et la chute de Fakir. Je secouai la tête.

– Non. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi la situation. Fakir n'a jamais agi comme ça.

Ahiru eut l'air toute pensive.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il... il s'est bien jeté dans le vide tout seul, non ?

Que pouvais-je lui dire, à part la vérité ? Ahiru parut encore plus anxieuse après que je lui eus raconté ma version des faits.

– On doit le trouver, fit-elle, les yeux baissés. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut l'influencer, c'est bien toi.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr, mais je n'en parlai pas pour ne pas la décevoir.

– Je ne sais pas où il est, dis-je à la place. Il n'est pas revenu dans notre chambre hier soir et M. Chat a dit que nous allions être séparés...

– Et il n'est pas venu en cours, soupira Ahiru. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Si on le cherche ensemble, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne le trouve pas ! Tu ne penses pas ?

Elle leva le poing en signe de détermination. Je souris malgré moi. On pouvait compter sur Ahiru pour vous remonter le moral. Elle avait un tel enthousiasme, une telle joie de vivre ! Même quand les choses allaient mal, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de voir le bon côté.

– Ah, je me souviens que des garçons m'avaient dit qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Et si on allait voir là ?

Je la suivis docilement tout en retournant dans ma tête ce que je pourrais dire à Fakir. Nous arrivâmes à l'école peu avant la sonnerie de reprise des cours ; la place de la fontaine était remplie d'élèves qui murmurèrent sur mon passage en me voyant avec Ahiru. Je les ignorai.

Un éclat de noir attira mon regard. Là, devant la fontaine, une élève en tenue réglementaire... Elle se retourna brusquement et je reconnus Rue, laquelle me fit un sourire éclatant.

– Bonjour, Mytho.

Ahiru poussa un petit cri effarouché.

– Rue ! Tu vas bien ?

– Rue, fis-je avec plus de froideur.

Elle s'approcha de moi, fit mine de m'enlacer. Je lui saisis les bras et la maintins à bonne distance.

– Grand Corbeau, dis-je, menaçant. Qu'as-tu fait à Fakir ?

J'étais persuadé qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je sentis une colère sourde m'envahir.

– Parle ! Où est-il ?

– Mytho, fit Ahiru, choquée. Tu...

Rue poussa un rire sinistre.

– Tu penses encore à ton chevalier de pacotille ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu sais.

– Je t'interdis de dire ça !

– Il te trahirait à la moindre occasion, fit Rue, cinglante.

– Je ne te crois pas !

– Mytho ! s'écria Ahiru. Arrête ! Toi aussi tu es bizarre !

Je relâchai mon étreinte sur Rue, mais à contre-cœur. Je n'avais aucune intention de la laisser m'échapper avant qu'elle me révèle ce qu'elle avait fait à Fakir.

La seconde suivante, une douleur fulgurante me traversa la mâchoire. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol sous les cris de panique des élèves. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis Fakir, le poing dressé, me regarder comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte sous sa chaussure. Cela me fit un tel effet que je restai figé sur place, la main crispée sur ma joue.

– Fakir...

– Ne la touche pas, dit mon chevalier d'une voix dure. Tu as peut-être raté ta chance avec elle, mais moi je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, sois-en sûr.

Avant que je pusse me ressaisir, il passa une main possessive autour des hanches de Rue et s'éloigna avec elle. Rue se retourna une dernière fois, me fit un sourire narquois, puis tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur moi, elle embrassa Fakir devant toute l'école.

Les cris de surprise qui en résultèrent furent audibles de l'autre côté de la ville.


	18. Des ailes noires

**Titre : **Quand tu danses

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **Fakir/Mytho

**Fandom :** Princess Tutu

**Rating : **PG

**Thème :** 13. Liens

**Disclaimer : **Princess Tutu est la propriété de HAL Filmaker et de Ikuko Itô.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de toute la série, Yaoi, UA.

**

* * *

**

**18**

**Des ailes noires**

Ahiru me raconta tout le lendemain, sur le chemin de l'école. Comment son amie Pike, prise de passion pour Fakir, l'avait rejoint en pleine nuit pour lui offrir son amour. Comment mon chevalier s'était transformé en oiseau de mauvais augure capable d'entraîner une fille innocente à sa perte. Et comment, en tant que Princess Tutu, elle avait contré ses plans en dansant pour son amie et en la délivrant de son emprise.

– C'est comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Ahiru, nerveuse. Il a refusé de m'en parler mais il n'était vraiment pas bien.

Je me tus, incapable de sortir le moindre mot de réconfort alors que j'étais aussi troublé qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Fakir avait changé. Il avait choisi Rue à moi ; il avait attaqué une fille sans raison, pour lui voler un cœur qui ne pouvait certainement pas lui être utile. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Je n'avais pas de réponse, pas pour l'instant tout du moins.

– Si seulement nous savions où il se trouve, murmurai-je moitié pour Ahiru, moitié pour moi.

– Il n'est pas rentré chez Charon ?

– Je l'ignore. Je comptais justement passer chez lui ce soir, après les cours.

– Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Ahiru d'une voix timide.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

– Bien sûr. Les amis de Fakir sont toujours les bienvenus chez Charon.

Ahiru me lança un drôle de regard.

– Pourquoi tu dis « les amis de Fakir » ? Je suis aussi ton amie, à ce que je sache.

– Je...

Je restai sans voix. Je savais cela, mais une partie de moi avait sans doute refusé de l'admettre ; c'est pourquoi ses propos me surprirent autant.

– Merci, finis-je par dire.

Ahiru me fit un faible sourire.

– J'ai essayé d'aller voir Rue, mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Je commence à désespérer. Dis Mytho, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés de se battre comme ça ? Ce serait tellement mieux si tout le monde pouvait s'entendre !

Douce, innocente Ahiru ! Là non plus, je n'avais pas de réponse à lui apporter. J'étais un prince qui avait été créé pour une histoire ; mon destin évoluait autour de ma lutte éternelle contre le Grand Corbeau. Dans ces conditions, comment aurais-je pu, comme elle, prêcher ce genre de propos et y croire ?

– Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Je me sentais aussi faible et impuissant qu'à l'époque où je n'avais pas encore retrouvé de fragment de cœur. Fakir avait toujours été là pour définir mon existence ; sans lui, c'était comme si je devais réapprendre à danser. Ce n'était pas une situation très agréable.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Je redoutais mon arrivée en cours, car avec le retour de Rue, cela signifiait que je devais danser de nouveau avec elle. Nous étions le couple fétiche de l'école ; pourtant, je ne voulais plus m'approcher d'elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Elle qui était mon ennemi, le Grand Corbeau de l'histoire, je ne pouvais penser à elle qu'avec horreur.

Ahiru me quitta bientôt pour rejoindre ses amies. Je restai seul ; personne n'osait venir me parler, et je ne savais pas comment faire pour intégrer les groupes d'élèves autour de moi. Je n'avais aucun ami si ce n'est Ahiru ; tous les liens que les garçons et filles ordinaires tissaient entre eux, ces relations qui se formaient naturellement quand des personnes se retrouvaient ensemble, tout cela était un mystère pour moi. Fakir m'avait affirmé que je retrouverais mon charme naturel avec mon cœur ; moi, je n'en étais pas si sûr. J'étais populaire, certes, mais ce n'était pas un statut que j'appréciais car cela m'éloignait plus des gens qu'autre chose. Seule Ahiru, avec son ouverture d'esprit et sa joie de vivre, avait réussi à rompre cette chape de solitude qui m'avait toujours suivie. Maintenant que Fakir n'était plus à mes côtés, j'étais plus seul que jamais.

– Mytho, fit la voix de M. Chat avant que j'arrive en salle. Je peux vous parler un instant ?

Il m'entraîna un peu à l'écart et se mit à me scruter attentivement, comme si j'étais un livre particulièrement intéressant.

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit-il, tendu à l'extrême. Rue s'est foulée la cheville. Elle ne pourra donc pas danser avec vous pour le festival culturel.

Malgré moi, je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'avais pas à danser avec Rue ; c'était déjà ça.

– Je dois néanmoins vous dire qu'elle se trouve en ce moment avec Fakir. C'est lui qui l'a portée jusque dans sa chambre.

M. Chat posa sa patte sur mon épaule ; il semblait particulièrement agité. Quelque part, je me sentais honteux et frustré. Que Fakir préfère la compagnie de Rue à la mienne, je ne pouvais pas le supporter ! Ma détresse dut se voir sur mon visage car M. Chat me dit alors :

– Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'elle vous a choisi Fakir ; c'est une situation que je ne souhaite à personne. Hélas, mes craintes étaient fondées ! L'offense faite par un ami n'en est que plus cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne désespérez pas. Je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faut.

Je n'osais pas le contredire, mais il fallait avouer que je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

– Les filles sont comme un étang mystérieux. Tant que vous n'agitez pas la surface, elle ne dévoileront pas ce qu'elles vous cachent. Mais soufflez-leur une brise, aussi légère soit-elle, et vous verrez mille petites vagues charmantes se montrer sous vos yeux ravis. C'est ce qu'il vous faut. Une brise.

– Vous voulez que je souffle sur Rue ?

Si cela pouvait la faire partir et me rendre Fakir, je n'étais pas contre, mais je doutais fortement que cela puisse marcher. Peut-être si je demandais l'assistance de Tutu ?

– C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! poursuivit M. Chat avec sa fougue habituelle tout en brandissant l'affiche du festival culturel. Trouvez-vous une nouvelle partenaire pour la danse, et vous verrez, Rue vous reviendra d'elle-même !

Je le fixai sans comprendre. M. Chat se passa la patte dans ses moustaches.

– C'est un plan parfait. Vous prenez une nouvelle partenaire de danse, ce qui rendra Rue jalouse, et ainsi elle reviendra vers vous !

Quelle étrange idée ! Pourtant, M. Chat semblait si enthousiaste que je n'osais pas protester ; de toute manière, il avait raison. Il me fallait une nouvelle partenaire pour le festival, à défaut de pouvoir danser avec Fakir.

– Nous pourrions demander à Ahiru, dis-je.

Le poil de M. Chat se dressa brutalement.

– Quand vous dites Ahiru, vous ne voulez pas parler de la jeune Ahiru dans la cla sse intermédiaire ?

– Si. Elle serait parfaite, je pense.

M. Chat fut pris de panique.

– Non ! Ce serait un désastre ! Le festival serait ruiné !

Je ne comprenais pas la raison de son affolement. Ahiru dansait pourtant si bien en tant que Princesse Tutu !

– Le mieux serait d'organiser un concours pour décider de la meilleure danseuse, proposa M. Chat une fois qu'il se fut calmé. Laissez-moi faire.

Que répondre ? M. Chat avait sa manière de mener l'école ; mieux valait le laisser agir selon son idée. De toute manière, tant que je ne dansais pas avec Rue, le reste m'importait peu.

– Et cette fois, il y aura un deuxième prix digne de ce nom... chuchota-t-il avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Je restai seul dans le couloir. Ahiru m'appela ; je rejoignis mes camarades.

*

Plus tard, nous nous éclipsâmes ensemble. Les rues étaient animées ; d'ici ce soir, le jury de l'école annoncerait qui serait ma future partenaire de danse. J'avais à peine une heure avant de rejoindre ma place ; j'en profitai pour entraîner Ahiru jusqu'à la maison de Charon. Je n'attendais pas grand-chose de cette entrevue, mais revoir un visage amical n'aurait pas été de trop.

Le maître des lieux n'était pas là quand nous arrivâmes chez lui. À la place, quelqu'un d'autre nous ouvrit ; Ahiru sursauta en voyant qui.

– C'est elle-zura !

– Eh ? La fille de ce matin !

Je souris à Uzura. Derrière moi, Ahiru semblait plus confuse que jamais.

– Mytho, tu la connais ?

Je hochai la tête.

– Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées ?

– Voilà un derrière-zura ! s'écria Uzura, ravie.

– Un derrière ?

– Je cherchais une queue et j'ai trouvé un derrière-zura !

Ahiru devint toute rouge.

– My-Mytho, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est elle, ce matin elle fouillait sous ma jupe et elle cherchait je ne sais pas quoi dans ma culotte...

– Ah ?

Ahiru rougit encore plus et bafouilla quelque chose, mais de manière si désordonnée que je ne compris pas un mot. Azura fit résonner ses tambours dans un bruit assourdissant.

– Rentrons, proposais-je. Uzura, tu n'as pas vu Charon ou Fakir ?

Uzura s'arrêta un instant et me fixa avec ses grands yeux écarquillés avant de secouer la tête.

– Charon est parti au marché ! Fakir est parti-zura !

Ce fut la seule chose que nous pûmes tirer d'elle. J'emmenai Ahiru à l'intérieur et lui offris une tasse de thé ; c'était l'une des règles de l'hospitalité que m'avait appris Fakir. Ahiru accepta avec plaisir, sans quitter Uzura des yeux.

– Mytho, qui est cette fille ? Elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

– C'est Uzura, répondis-je. Charon l'a faite à partir du bois brûlé d'Edel.

Ahieu sursauta.

– Edel ? C'est pour ça qu'elle me connaît ?

– Non, ça vient de Fakir.

– Hein ?

– Il lui a parlé de toi et de mon histoire. La mémoire d'Edel aurait été perdue quand elle s'est immolée pour nous guider.

Le visage d'Ahiru devint plus triste.

– Edel... Elle nous a sauvé la vie. Je suis contente de pouvoir la revoir, même comme ça.

– Fakir disait quelquefois qu'elle est comme notre fille adoptive, dis-je.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de rendre sa rougeur à Ahiru.

– Oh...

Je regardai la pendule. Il était presque six heures ; je devais partir.

– Il faut que j'aille au concours de danse, dis-je en finissant mon thé. Ils m'attendent pour choisir ma nouvelle partenaire.

– Tu as une idée de qui va gagner ?

– J'ai demandé à M. Chat que tu sois ma partenaire, mais il n'a pas voulu.

Ahiru s'affola.

– Non, surtout pas ! Nulle comme je suis, je ne pourrais que nous couvrir de ridicule !

– Pourtant, tu danses si bien en Princesse Tutu...

– Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. C'est à cause du pouvoir de mon collier. Quand je suis juste Ahiru, je suis très mauvaise.

– Comme c'est étrange.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire ! J'aurais trop honte de danser avec toi en tant qu'Ahiru ! Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux, non ?

– Quoi ?

– Celui avec qui tu veux danser, ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais décidément rien lui cacher, à cette fille. Il est vrai que je ne me voyais avec aucun autre partenaire que Fakir. Même si d'autres choisissaient pour moi en se basant sur la technique, mon cœur ne pouvait accepter que celui qui avait reçu mon fragment d'amour.

Ahiru dut remarquer mon embarras ; elle me toucha le bras du bout des doigts et me fit son plus beau sourire.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra bientôt. Il ne peux pas laisser son prince seul, non ?

– C'est la première fois que nous sommes si longtemps séparés, avouai-je. Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

La pendule sonna six heures. Il était grand temps que je parte pour le concours.

– Je dois y aller.

– Ah, pour le concours ? Je peux venir avec toi ? J'aimerais voir qui va danser avec toi.

– Bien sûr. Azura, tu peux dire à Charon que nous sommes passés ?

– Laisse-moi faire-zura ! me répondit-elle en faisant résonner ses tambours.

Le trajet de retour nous prit quinze bonnes minutes ; le concours avait déjà commencé quand nous arrivâmes. J'allai m'installer à ma place en m'excusant. Les membres du jury ne me répondirent pas ; leur attention était fixée sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui virevoltait sur scène avec toute la grâce possible. Je vis Ahiru me faire des signes de loin.

– Parfait ! s'écria le jury une fois la danse terminée. Nous avons une gagnante !

Ma partenaire serait donc cette fille ? Je me levai pour aller la féliciter mais une ombre me précéda à toute vitesse. Avant que je pusse faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, Fakir bondit sur scène pour tendre la main en direction de la jeune fille blonde.

– Freya ! hurla Ahiru. Ne fais pas ça !

Était-ce une de ses amies ? Je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

– Toi seule est digne d'être la _prima donna_, dit Fakir d'un air sombre.

La foule m'entoura bientôt ; chacun me félicitait d'avoir trouvé une si bonne partenaire. Le temps que je me dépêtre, Fakir et Freya avaient disparu.

– Mytho !

Le cri d'Ahiru m'alerta. Je la vis me faire discrètement signe d'un des bâtiments. Prétextant une envie pressante, je me joignis à elle. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

– Je les ai vus partir dans le jardin, me chuchota-t-elle. Freya m'inquiète.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Ahiru prit un air coupable.

– Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler pour ne pas te faire de peine, mais... tout-à-l'heure, j'ai surpris Fakir avec elle dans une salle. Il voulait lui voler son cœur. Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné...

– Oh.

Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre. Nous pressâmes le pas jusqu'à un champ de fleurs magnifiques situé derrière l'école.

C'est là que je le vis, mon beau chevalier noir. Il se tenait devant Freya, le dos bien droit, le doigt posé sur son cœur. Il battit des bras et les étendit aussi loin que possible ; ceux-ci formèrent des ailes noires gigantesques qui cachèrent le ciel derrière lui, telles une nuée de corbeaux mortuaires.

– Danse, Freya, pour me prouver ton amour. Et donne-moi ce cœur !

Freya esquissa quelques pas en direction de Fakir ; sur son passage, poussèrent une multitude de fleurs noires au parfum lourd et entêtant. Je me précipitai vers mon chevalier mais une barrière de ronces m'arrêta avant que je pusse l'atteindre. J'entendis alors le son mélodieux de la transformation d'Ahiru, juste derrière moi.

– Attends ! Dansons ensemble, Freya.

Le visage de Fakir se contracta. Ses plumes noires s'agitèrent au vent.

– Cesse d'intervenir et disparais en vitesse ! s'écria-t-il, l'air furibond.

Tutu et lui continuèrent de s'affronter de loin pour attirer Freya de leur côté. Quant à moi, je restai paralysé par l'horreur. Ces mots funestes qui sortaient de la bouche de Fakir, ce costume abominable, je les reconnaissais : c'étaient ceux qu'utilisait le Grand Corbeau, mon ennemi juré.

– Fakir !

Il n'était pas question que je reste planté là à contempler ce triste spectacle ! Je bondis par-dessus la tête des corbeaux et réussis enfin à atteindre Fakir. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, je le secouai.

– Fakir ! Reprends-toi, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

Fakir bougea à peine. Tutu continuait à danser ; elle rappela à Freya son amour des fleurs et, pas après pas, se rapprocha d'elle, faisant fi des fleurs noires qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes.

– Rappelle-toi ta prière, dit Tutu en joignant les mains.

Freya sursauta, se leva à moitié.

– Ma prière...

– Oui. Que tout le monde se sente heureux. C'était ton vœu, Freya.

Cela sembla la réveiller.

– Je les entends ! Les voix des fleurs...

Le sort jeté par Fakir prit fin aussitôt ; Freya s'effondra dans les bras de Tutu.

Fakir se tut brusquement.

– Tu es toujours sur mon chemin, l'entendis-je chuchoter, si bas que je crus m'être trompé.

Son costume noir disparut, laissant place à son uniforme. Les corbeaux qui nous soutenaient étaient néanmoins encore là.

– Fakir...

Fakir me saisit le bras ; il serra si fort que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Puis, sans égard pour moi, il me prit contre lui et me colla un baiser brutal avant de me jeter à terre.

– Fakir ! hurla Tutu.

– Inutile d'essayer de raisonner ce chevalier raté, fit une voix qui venait d'au-dessus de la tête de Fakir.

Un tourbillon de plumes noires tomba sur lui ; il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour les esquiver.

– Krähe, dit Tutu, le souffle coupé.

Elle se tenait là, cette sorcière au visage d'humain, celle qui de par sa nature était mon opposé en tous points. En cet instant, j'aurais voulu la transpercer de mon épée ; un sentiment tout à fait futile en sachant que celle-ci avait été brisée par Fakir.

– Il m'est entièrement dévoué maintenant, dit Krähe en se posant près de mon chevalier.

Elle lui colla un baiser froid sur le front ; Fakir s'effondra dans ses bras.

– Krähe, que lui as-tu fait ? criai-je, furieux.

Elle me jeta un regard mécontent.

– C'est toi qui l'as rendu comme ça, fit-elle d'une voix acide. Si seulement tu avais accepté de m'aimer, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé !

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu lui as donné ton sentiment d'amour, celui qui devait me revenir, à moi ! Et c'est ce même amour qui l'a empoisonné. N'est-ce pas follement amusant ?

– Mon... amour ?

– Il l'a pris dans son cœur, sans savoir qu'il avait trempé dans le sang du Grand Corbeau. Et tu ne peux même plus le lui retirer, puisqu'il a brisé ton épée !

Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant.

– Quoi ?

– Je n'abandonne pas. À défaut de t'avoir maintenant, je me servirai de ton chevalier jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes, Mytho !

Sur ces derniers mots, Krähe disparut, entraînant Fakir avec elle. Je restai avec Tutu, si bouleversé que je ne savais comment réagir.

– Mytho, me chuchota Tutu.

– C'est... c'est ma faute s'il est comme ça ?

C'était plus que ce je pouvais supporter. Je me mis à hurler.


End file.
